La larme de glace
by bibi-chan75
Summary: "Regarde cette rose qui te verse une larme. Elle peut être synonyme de fin et de drame. Elle peut aussi incarner la joie, du jour où tu retourneras sur tes pas…"/Rating R (lemons)/Le début de l'histoire se situe entre le chapitre 699 et 700 (la fanfic prend en compte le film The Last). La fin se situe après le chapitre 700./Bonus ajouté chap 6.
1. Chapter 1

_**LA LARME DE GLACE**_

Il était là, seul, en cette nuit d'hiver, assis au pied d'un arbre ; terriblement seul, dans le périple de rédemption qu'il s'était imposé. Ses prunelles se posèrent alors sur une des rares fleurs qui avait survécu à la neige : une rose. Sur un de ses pétales rouges reposait un cristal de glace de la forme d'une larme. Il le recueillit du bout de son index. La rose s'effrita. Sasuke amena jusqu'à ses lèvres les vestiges de cette vie et goûta à sa mort. Il pleura.  
La Lune fut le seul témoin de sa souffrance.

oOo

Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis le combat entre Naruto et Sasuke. Après avoir parcouru le monde sur une période de deux ans, notamment à la recherche de renseignements sur Kaguya, Sasuke avait temporairement aidé à la défense du village au moment le plus critique de l'histoire de l'humanité. Il était ensuite reparti pendant six mois, puis il était revenu… pour Sakura. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle avait souhaité le suivre dans son périple à la fin de la guerre. Deux ans et demi plus tard, il s'était senti prêt à accepter cette requête. Il avait réussi à trouver la paix intérieure. Ensemble, ils avaient voyagé quatre mois. Une complicité nouvelle était née entre eux. Il avait ri, s'était amusé de son comportement parfois colérique contre autrui. Elle avait une personnalité entière qu'il appréciait. La jeune fille était finalement retournée à Konoha, huit semaines plus tôt, afin d'assister au mariage de Naruto et Hinata.  
Sasuke avait observé la fête de loin, en haut d'une colline. À cette époque, il n'avait pas estimé sa présence légitime parmi eux. C'était d'ailleurs le prix qu'il s'était figuré devoir payer le restant de sa vie pour ses crimes : son cœur appartenait à son lieu de naissance, mais il ne pouvait plus y vivre comme les autres.  
Jusqu'à ce que son meilleur ami vienne lui-même à sa rencontre avec l'ordre formel de Kakashi, promu Hokage après la retraite de Tsunade, de rentrer sur-le-champ lui communiquer en personne toutes les informations qu'il avait pu récolter. L'ancien déserteur avait souri. Il avait deviné que c'était une manière de lui faire comprendre qu'il était à nouveau le bienvenu au sein de son village natal.

À peine arrivés en début de soirée, Naruto avait invité son camarade à manger et boire un verre dans un restaurant ; repas imprévu auquel s'étaient joints Saï et Kakashi, accompagnés d'un visiteur de la cité voisine qui se plaisait à se faire surnommer « l'Ancêtre ». L'homme, d'une cinquantaine d'années, aimait à ce qu'on l'appelât de la sorte, car il revendiquait une sagesse et une large connaissance dans tous les domaines ; spécialement celui des femmes. De grande taille, les cheveux poivre et sel, le regard assuré, la mâchoire carrée, sa carrure impressionnait, et il s'imposait dans les discussions de par son franc-parler. En outre, ses blagues salaces et ses histoires licencieuses détaillées faisaient de lui un invité agréable pour les autres.  
Mais pas pour l'Uchiha. En effet, il n'avait jamais participé à ce genre de réunions entre hommes, dans lesquelles le sujet principal était le sexe. Ainsi écoutait-il d'une oreille distraite les conseils que le singulier personnage donnait à Naruto – tout ouïe – en vue de combler son épouse, tandis qu'il tentait d'engager la conversation avec l'Hokage et lui confier ce qu'il avait appris sur Kaguya durant son voyage. En vain :

— Demain, Sasuke. Demain, soupira Kakashi, sans quitter des yeux son bouquin.

Le livre semblait traiter de liberté et d'aller _on-ne-sait-où_. Un ouvrage certainement bien ennuyeux selon Sasuke, dont le titre lui paraissait obscur : « Trois petits libertins et puis s'en vont ». _Un truc philosophique sans doute_, pensa-t-il.

— Tu t'y fais à ton nouveau bras ? lui demanda Naruto.  
— Oui, répondit Sasuke.  
— Tu te l'es fait greffer quand ? interrogea Saï.  
— Il y a six mois, précisa-t-il.  
— Ouais, c'est quand il est revenu chercher Sakura pour partir en lune de miel ! ajouta le blond, déjà un peu ivre, avant de s'esclaffer.  
— Tu es marié ? s'enquit l'Ancêtre.

L'intéressé l'informa du contraire par un simple « non », le visage fermé, et avala une gorgée de liqueur.

— Pas marié, pas causant et il fait la gueule. Ça doit être la joie avec lui au plumard, reprit-il, sarcastique. Sa petite copine aurait plus d'émotions en se plantant un kunaï dans le pied.  
— Faut se mettre à sa place, vieillard ! lança Naruto, en plaisantant. Ça fait deux mois qu'il a pas vu sa chérie. Il est impatient de la revoir. Il a même acheté des fringues neuves et s'est fait égaliser la tignasse pour l'occasion.  
— Ah ! D'accord ! s'exclama le quinquagénaire. Ça va être la fête cette nuit, dans ce cas. Il va dépoussiérer le matelas !

Ce dernier fit ensuite un sous-entendu graveleux quant au fait que la demoiselle aura évidemment eu recours à un moyen pour se satisfaire en solitaire, en attendant le retour de son compagnon. Toute l'assemblée s'amusa de cette allusion à la masturbation, sauf Sasuke, qui ne pipa mot ; absence de réaction que le cinquantenaire remarqua sur-le-champ. Celui-ci se leva soudain, se pencha vers l'ancien déserteur en posant ses mains sur la table et planta ses iris dans ceux du jeune homme. L'Uchiha fixa sans ciller son vis-à-vis et lâcha un « quoi ? » devant cette inspection minutieuse.

— Hum… Pas de trace d'agacement alors que je parle de ton amie dans ces termes, commença l'Ancêtre, je vois... En fait, tu n'as rien compris à ce que je disais. Toi, tu n'as jamais emballé ni tripoté une femme de ta vie, conclut-il en se rasseyant.

Il nota séance tenante la légère surprise de Sasuke, et les minuscules rougeurs apparues sur ses joues.

— Ah ! Je m'en doutais, continua-t-il, je repère les puceaux assez rapidement.  
— Arrête, l'vieux ! dit Naruto en riant.  
— Le vieux, il a passé dix ans à tenir un bordel. Je sais de quoi je parle, gamin.  
— Mais non ! Mon pote est parfois lent à la détente, mais tout de…

L'Uzumaki se tut en découvrant une discrète gêne sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Il écarquilla les yeux et, désinhibé par l'alcool, s'écria :

— Sasuke… Sérieux ? T'as jamais rien tenté du tout ? Vous avez fait chambre à part pendant quatre mois ou quoi ?  
— M'est d'avis que la chose la plus osée que ton camarade ait pu faire, c'est se foutre dans le lit de sa gonzesse tout en restant carrément à l'autre bout du plumard. Crois-moi, des gars comme lui, j'en voyais défiler dans mon établissement.

Le brun n'apprécia pas la remarque, bien qu'elle fût presque exacte. Sakura et lui avaient dormi dans la même chambre dans des auberges, mais chacun sur son matelas, sauf la veille de son départ.  
Tandis que l'ancien tenancier d'une maison close en profitait pour raconter des anecdotes sur le dépucelage de ses ex-clients, Sasuke se remémora sa dernière nuit avec la jeune fille.  
En son for intérieur, il estimait à cette époque qu'elle serait certainement sa future femme, et il avait voulu lui faire entendre qu'ils étaient désormais en couple, avant qu'elle ne partît assister au mariage de Naruto.  
Il se souvenait parfaitement de la soirée où il avait fait une approche. La semaine durant, il s'était longuement questionné sur une manière de lui montrer son attachement, de lui témoigner son souhait de franchir une nouvelle étape dans sa vie d'homme.  
En sortant de la salle de bain, ce soir-là, il était toujours en train de réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'y parvenir, n'étant définitivement pas à l'aise sur le sujet, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalisât que sa partenaire était déjà couchée. Elle était dos à lui, cependant, la simple vue de ses épaules et des autres parcelles de sa chair nue, que son débardeur rouge ne cachait pas, l'avaient fasciné. Sa peau lui avait paru si fine, si douce. Son regard avait alors coulé vers ses hanches recouvertes d'un drap. Leurs formes généreuses dégageaient une sensualité qui l'avait indisposé, tant cela éveillait chez lui un vif désir. Il avait eu envie d'elle pour la première fois.  
Il s'était lentement dirigé vers elle. Le garçon se rappelait encore de la respiration saccadée de celle-ci quand il avait doucement soulevé son drap et s'était étendu derrière elle, à quelques centimètres de son corps. Sa pudeur l'avait empêché d'agir autrement : partager l'oreiller et le futon de Sakura, sans la toucher, était amplement révélateur de ses intentions, selon lui. Message qui était vraisemblablement passé. Le lendemain, son équipière lui avait proposé de dormir chez elle à son retour puisqu'il n'avait plus de logement au village, tout en lui confiant un double des clefs de son appartement ; à sa plus grande satisfaction.

— Oh ! L'petiot ! Tu m'écoutes ? brailla l'Ancêtre à Sasuke, l'arrachant à ses pensées.  
— Quoi ?  
— Comment ça se fait que tu avances comme un escargot avec ta p'tite copine ? À ton âge, j'étais l'amant d'une femme mariée.  
— En fait… tu ne sais pas t'en servir, c'est ça ? se moqua gentiment Saï.

L'humiliation fut complète lorsque son remplaçant dans la Team 7 eut le culot de lui dire cela. Il était temps de songer à partir, au risque d'avoir des idées noires de genjutsu.

— Je suppose qu'elle est pucelle, elle aussi ? s'enquit le quinquagénaire.  
— Ça ne vous concerne pas, rétorqua le brun.  
— Bon, je vais t'éclaircir, petit, parce qu'avec une pucelle, faut pas y aller comme un manchot.

L'Uchiha se leva subitement, formula quelques fausses excuses et s'apprêtait à les quitter quand Naruto l'interpella sans se retourner de la table. D'une voix dénuée d'entrain, presque froide, le blond lui lâcha :

— Déjà que t'étais pas là à mon mariage, je te trouve gonflé de te barrer maintenant. Et c'est pas la mort d'avoir des conseils d'un mec expérimenté. Tu vas t'en remettre. Pense à Sakura. Alors ravale ta fierté et reviens t'asseoir.

Et il avait raison. Sasuke distinguait également de la peine dans le ton employé par son camarade. Il soupira. L'heure suivante ruinerait son amour-propre, il le savait, mais son meilleur ami méritait ce sacrifice. Il ne voulait plus le blesser.

— Ah ! Tu deviens raisonnable ! s'exclama l'Ancêtre en le voyant se rasseoir. Bon ! On va commencer par les bases.

Sur ces mots, le singulier personnage jeta un coup d'œil au livre de Kakashi et le pria de le lui prêter, ce que l'Hokage accepta. L'ancien déserteur découvrit ainsi le contenu pornographique de ce qu'il avait cru être un ouvrage philosophique, lorsque son formateur sexuel improvisé lui fit la lecture d'un passage des plus licencieux. Celui-ci décrivait une femme qui se masturbait tandis que son amant la pénétrait avec vigueur.  
Ledit formateur sortit ensuite un calepin et un crayon de sa sacoche, et se mit à dessiner un sexe féminin. L'horreur fut à son comble pour Sasuke, quand le vieil homme lui expliqua où était le clitoris ; comment s'en servir afin de faire jouir Sakura ; quelle position s'y prêtait le mieux ; comment repérer l'orgasme à venir de sa compagne et autres détails, tout en lui demandant de répéter ses recommandations dans le but d'être certain qu'il retenait bien la leçon.  
Le restaurant avait beau être pratiquement vide et les témoins peu nombreux, le brun accusait difficilement ses adieux à sa dignité. Naruto l'acheva en jubilant, admiratif :

— T'es trop doué en dessin, l'vieux ! Putain ! On te devra une fière chandelle ! Pas vrai, Sasuke ? lança-t-il joyeusement en le tapant dans le dos.

L'Uchiha manqua de recracher son verre de liqueur qu'il venait d'avaler d'une traite. Il aurait presque souhaité s'étouffer avec, tant la situation était embarrassante. Son calvaire ne faisait que débuter.  
Kakashi regarda son ex-élève avec compassion, devinant aisément l'épreuve que cela devait être. Néanmoins, l'Hokage jugeait qu'il était grand temps que ce dernier en apprît un peu plus sur _les choses de la vie_… au moins pour le bonheur de Sakura. Et il était ravi de ne pas être son instructeur, sur ce point. Il récupéra son livre et continua sa lecture.

oOo

Sakura était recroquevillée sur son matelas. Sasuke lui manquait terriblement. Après avoir passé quatre mois avec lui, huit semaines sans le voir étaient une souffrance. Depuis son départ, elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Il avait pourtant son adresse. Il aurait pu envoyer une lettre. Elle ne savait pas où il était ni le jour où il reviendrait. Allait-il seulement revenir ? Les doutes l'envahirent. Peut-être avait-elle paru trop cavalière en lui proposant de dormir chez elle. _C'est sûrement ça_, songea-t-elle. Elle avait fait cette proposition sous l'impulsion. Il s'était couché la nuit d'avant dans son futon. Elle avait espéré alors… _qu'il m'aimait_, pensa-t-elle. Mais pas suffisamment pour lui donner signe de vie, vraisemblablement. Certains hommes fuyaient les femmes trop entreprenantes. Elle aurait dû deviner que Sasuke en faisait partie, d'autant plus de par son vécu.

— Merde… J'ai tout gâché, murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne savait plus de quelle manière agir avec lui dans l'intimité une fois la guerre terminée, au contraire du temps de la Team 7. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait fait aucune approche durant ces quatre mois en sa compagnie. Elle n'avait pas voulu s'imposer ou paraître _ennuyeuse_. Elle avait donc tout fait pour le faire rire, l'amuser, le remercier d'être revenu la chercher. Elle s'était comportée naturellement. Mais, au fond de son cœur, elle avait crevé d'envie qu'il lui prît la main et la prît dans ses bras. Un contact physique. _Juste un_. Un simple contact, peau contre peau. Et elle avait attendu un signe. _Quelque chose, n'importe quoi_. Ainsi, la nuit où il s'était glissé dans son lit, elle avait eu apparemment le tort de considérer cela pour acquis. Certes, il ne l'avait pas touchée. Mais elle avait cru que cet acte révélait ses intentions jusque-là dissimulées. Elle s'endormit le cœur triste et, malgré son chagrin, fit un rêve érotique.

oOo

À la sortie du restaurant, Sasuke s'appuya d'une main sur le mur de l'établissement, le buste penché en avant, accablé par la honte.

— Plus jamais tu me fais ce coup-là, Naruto, soupira-t-il.  
— Merci d'être resté. Je sais que ta fierté a pris une claque, mais ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de passer du temps avec toi.

Le brun se redressa et vit son ami afficher un franc sourire. Il comprit l'importance que cela avait été pour Naruto de partager ces moments avec lui.

— Et puis, ta tronche était impayable quand l'vieux te parlait de cul ! J'aurais loupé ça pour rien au monde ! reprit-il.  
— Ferme-la, idiot, dit-il en souriant.  
— Par contre, tu ferais bien d'accélérer avec Sakura, continua le blond sur un ton plus sérieux. Tu l'as fait assez attendre.

L'Uchiha regarda son camarade sans mot dire et acquiesça en hochant la tête. Ils se quittèrent en se fixant rendez-vous le lendemain, dans le bureau de l'Hokage.  
En se dirigeant vers le lieu où vivait Sakura, Sasuke se remémora les conseils et les avis donnés par l'Ancêtre. Malgré tous les arguments de celui-ci, il voyait mal la jeune fille s'adonner à la masturbation. Ce n'était pas conforme à l'image qu'il avait d'elle. Il réalisa soudain qu'il la percevait presque dépourvue de sexualité – ce qui était ridicule, il en convenait. En songeant à cela, il se la figura en train de se livrer à l'onanisme, et l'excitation que cela lui procura le mit mal à l'aise.

— Mais à quoi je pense, moi ? chuchota-t-il, en se passant une main sur le visage.

Arrivé devant l'habitat de son ex-équipière, il tourna doucement la clef dans la serrure et entra à pas de loup. Il déposa ensuite son sac de voyage et ôta ses chaussures dans le silence le plus complet. Elle devait sûrement dormir à cette heure. Il chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur, alluma la lumière, et détailla l'intérieur chaleureux de l'appartement de la demoiselle. Le logement n'était pas grand, mais confortable, tel qu'elle le lui avait décrit : un salon, une cuisine, une salle de bain, une chambre. Il sourit de nostalgie en distinguant la photo de la Team 7 originelle accrochée à un mur. Ses prunelles s'arrêtèrent sur la porte entrouverte de la chambre. Il éteignit la lumière, ne souhaitant pas réveiller Sakura.  
Tandis qu'il marchait discrètement dans le couloir pour la rejoindre, il se décida à l'enlacer lorsqu'il s'allongerait à ses côtés. Cette approche serait sans équivoque. Il veillerait néanmoins à ne pas se coller à son corps, par crainte qu'elle sentît une érection qu'il aurait inévitablement. Il stoppa cependant net ses réflexions en jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Il fut un instant stupéfait, se demandant si l'alcool ingurgité dans la soirée ne lui jouait pas un vilain tour ou si sa vue ne lui faisait pas défaut. Ses doutes dissipés, il ne put qu'observer une scène particulière, éclairée par les rayons de la pleine lune à travers la fenêtre. Et en entendant le murmure de son prénom, sa figure devint cramoisie pour la première fois de sa vie.  
Sakura… _sa_ Sakura était en train de se masturber en pensant à lui, semblait-il. Elle était étendue sur son lit, paupières closes, la nuisette relevée jusqu'à la taille et une main glissée dans la culotte. Elle n'avait absolument pas conscience de sa présence. Le garçon n'osa plus bouger. Puis, quand elle atteignit la jouissance, il retint sa respiration. Le petit gémissement de plaisir qu'elle poussa fut si érotique, si agréable à ses oreilles, qu'il garderait ce son à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. L'orgasme fini, elle remua un peu sur le matelas et s'endormit.  
Sasuke la contempla une minute, immobile, ne sachant de quelle façon agir. La situation était affreusement gênante. S'il réveillait la jeune fille en se couchant auprès d'elle, elle repérerait sur-le-champ son profond embarras en lui parlant. Pire : si elle avait la mauvaise idée d'allumer la lampe de chevet, elle devinerait immédiatement son trouble rien qu'en le dévisageant. Il se résolut à passer la nuit sur le canapé, ne désirant pas qu'elle découvrît son émoi, et eut quelques difficultés à trouver le sommeil. Mais son repos fut de courte durée en entendant Sakura se lever.

— Sasuke ? Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? s'enquit-elle, surprise, en allumant la lumière.

À l'écoute de sa voix, il sentit le rouge lui monter à nouveau aux joues. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux et lui tourna le dos, afin qu'elle n'en vît rien. Il feignit d'être encore à moitié assoupi.

— Tu veux que je t'apporte une couverture ? reprit-elle, doucement.

Il marmonna un « non », sans changer de position. Ce qu'elle assimila à de la distance permettait en réalité à l'Uchiha de soustraire à sa vue son malaise.

— Ah… D'accord, répondit-elle, confuse. Désolée de t'avoir réveillé.  
— Mmh…

Sakura fila dans la salle de bain sans en attendre davantage. Après être allée aux toilettes, elle se lava les mains tout en fixant son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Les traits de son visage étaient marqués par la tristesse. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle avait rêvé de leurs retrouvailles. Elle avait également cru qu'ils dormiraient ensemble, désormais, et avait même remplacé son vieux lit une place par un lit double. En vain : il avait préféré le canapé à sa couche.

— Qu'est-ce que je suis conne, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se fustigea d'avoir autant espéré et imaginé des scénarios romantiques avec lui. Que s'était-il produit durant son absence ? Avait-il… rencontré quelqu'un ? Cette idée ne lui inspira que du chagrin. Et en repensant au ton glacial du garçon, elle fondit en larmes. Elle laissa l'eau couler dans le but de couvrir le bruit de ses pleurs.  
Lorsque la demoiselle sortit de la salle d'eau, elle fut étonnée de ne plus voir son compagnon dans le salon. La crainte qu'il fût parti l'envahit ; elle éprouva un intense pincement au cœur. Séance tenante, elle chercha des yeux une trace de sa présence et soupira de soulagement en discernant ses chaussures à l'entrée de son appartement.

— Sasuke ? l'appela-t-elle.

Pas de réponse. Ce fut finalement dans sa chambre et dans son lit qu'elle le découvrit.

— Allume pas la lumière, je dors, bredouilla-t-il.

Sakura ne sut comment interpréter son comportement. Elle ne le comprenait pas. Il n'avait donné aucun signe de vie ces deux derniers mois ; il avait choisi la banquette à son lit en débarquant chez elle en pleine nuit ; il était froid avec elle ; il lui avait à peine adressé la parole et voilà maintenant qu'il était torse nu sous ses draps. Non, elle ne le comprenait définitivement pas. Soit il avait opté pour son matelas moelleux à l'inconfort du canapé, soit il tentait une approche. Elle secoua brièvement la tête, se forçant à cesser ses interrogations. Peu importait, car elle fut ravie de s'allonger à ses côtés.  
Aux premières lueurs du jour, Sakura s'éveilla et se tourna vers son compagnon. Elle sourit en le voyant plongé dans un sommeil serein. Elle nota qu'il s'était fait couper les cheveux, rendant sa coiffure plus harmonieuse. C'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait le contempler dormir d'aussi près. Elle posait sur lui un regard rempli d'amour, quand, subitement, il ouvrit les paupières et planta ses iris dans les siens.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchota-t-il.  
— Rien ! Je… Non, rien, dit-elle en bafouillant.

Elle se retourna, rouge de honte de s'être fait surprendre de la sorte. C'était particulièrement gênant. Elle le sentit alors bouger et se coller soudain à son dos, tout en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Son cœur s'affola en percevant son souffle dans sa nuque, le contact de son torse et sa main contre son ventre. C'était excitant, enivrant. Sa respiration s'accéléra à l'instant où il déposa un baiser sur son épaule gauche.

— Il est trop tôt pour se lever. Dors, lui murmura-t-il tendrement.

Ce ne fut que bien des années plus tard qu'il lui avoua la raison de son comportement, cette nuit-là.

_À suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**LA LARME DE GLACE**_

— Tiens, je t'ai fait un thé, dit Sakura, alors que Sasuke se séchait les cheveux avec une serviette dans la salle de bain.

Il la remercia et prit le mug blanc.

— Assieds-toi, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, reprit-elle gaiement.

Il lui obéit, tout sourire. Ils formaient un vrai couple à présent, même s'ils n'étaient pas encore allés très loin dans l'intimité.

— Je vais faire une lessive, tu as des affaires à laver ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Oui, dans mon sac.  
— Bouge pas, je vais le prendre.  
— Merci, c'est gentil.

Cette scène, bien que banale, lui fit plaisir. Il avait oublié ce qu'était la chaleur d'un foyer, ce que c'était de vivre avec une personne attentionnée. La jeune fille réapparut dans le salon et proposa en s'approchant de lui :

— Ça te dirait qu'on aille manger au restaurant ce soir ?  
— Oui, bonne idée.

Lorsque Sakura sortit une masse de vêtements du bagage de son compagnon, plusieurs choses s'éparpillèrent au sol.

— Qu'est-ce que…, commença-t-elle, surprise.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil stupéfait dans le sac et le retourna, faisant tomber l'intégralité de son contenu par terre.

— Je vois que tu avais d'autres projets pour la soirée, murmura-t-elle, froidement.

Étonné de son ton, Sasuke se pencha sur le côté de la table afin de voir la cause de son changement d'attitude. Il se figea en le découvrant, et son teint fit concurrence à la blancheur de son mug. Parmi ses affaires de voyage se trouvaient une cinquantaine de préservatifs ; des tubes portant l'étiquette « lubrifiant à la fraise » ou « lubrifiant chauffant » ; une paire de menottes roses, et un objet dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence avec les mots « boules anales perles orientales » écrits sur l'emballage.

— C'est quoi ces conneries ? souffla-t-il, effaré.

Sakura ramassa ensuite un magazine à moitié dissimulé sous un habit, et le garçon écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en apercevant les photographies pornographiques sur la couverture. Le pire étant sans aucun doute le nom dudit magazine « l'art de la sodomie, volume deux, édition spéciale gang bang », ainsi que le titre en rouge de deux articles « comment bien sodomiser une pucelle » et « comment la convaincre de pratiquer le sexe à plusieurs ».

— Je vois…, chuchota la demoiselle, en l'assassinant du regard.

Elle lui lança le magazine au visage et fila dans sa chambre.

— Attends ! Sakura ! l'appela-t-il en la suivant, décontenancé, avant de se faire violemment – et réellement – claquer la porte au nez.

Sasuke était consterné. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser de moi, maintenant ?_ songea-t-il avec effroi, en se massant le nez. Il n'avait pas à se poser la question ; il le savait déjà. Lui qui était extrêmement mal à l'aise sur le sujet du sexe, il passerait désormais pour le premier des obsédés. C'était le comble. Cela tenait d'ailleurs du miracle qu'elle ne lui ait pas envoyé son poing dans la figure. Elle devait être malade.  
Il n'hésita pas une seconde sur l'identité de l'auteur de cette blague grotesque. L'Ancêtre avait dû glisser tout ceci dans son sac, la veille, quand il s'était rendu aux toilettes. Vu le personnage, cela ne l'étonnait absolument pas que ce vieux pervers pût trimballer cet attirail sur lui.

— L'enfoiré, jura-t-il. Je vais lui faire la peau, se convainquit-il en finissant de s'habiller. Il saisit son katana et partit.

oOo

L'Hokage était tranquillement assis derrière son bureau à signer divers papiers, lorsqu'il vit son ex-élève entrer dans la pièce en ouvrant la porte avec fracas, s'avancer vers lui d'un pas lourd et plaquer sur sa table un magazine.

— Il est où, ce salopard ? J'ai deux mots à lui dire ! s'exclama-t-il, le ton chargé de menaces.

Kakashi détailla les images de la couverture, dont la principale représentait plusieurs hommes forniquant avec une femme, et répondit d'un calme olympien :

— Sasuke, ça va te paraître étrange, mais on ne tue pas une personne sous prétexte de ne pas apprécier son cadeau. Ce n'est pas poli.  
— Un cadeau ? Ça ? s'étrangla-t-il.  
— Tu as aimé la surprise ? demanda une voix joyeuse dans son dos.

C'était Naruto qui venait d'arriver. L'Uchiha se retourna et grogna :

— Interroge Sakura, c'est elle qui l'a trouvée.  
— Ah… Merde. Ça va me retomber dessus, ça, dit le blond, le teint blême.  
— Pourquoi ? s'enquit glacialement son ami.

L'ancien déserteur apprit alors que l'Ancêtre, fournisseur de jouets sexuels et de lectures pornographiques, était présent en ville afin de démarcher de nouveaux clients. Naruto avait acheté une partie du reste de sa marchandise dans le but de faire un cadeau de bienvenue amusant à Sasuke et le taquiner. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas prévu que Sakura pût fourrer le nez dans le sac de voyage de son complice. Devant l'air confus de son ami d'enfance et ses excuses sincères, le brun se calma. Il soupira.

— J'accepte tes excuses, si tu vas expliquer tout ça à Sakura.  
— Mais… t'es taré ! Je suis pas candidat au suicide !  
— Bien ! On va s'expliquer dehors, dans ce cas, avertit l'Uchiha, en resserrant la main autour de son katana.  
— Mec, je suis certain que si tu lui parles…  
— Je me suis mangé une porte dans la tronche. Et je ne serais pas surpris qu'elle soit en train de faire un feu de joie avec mes affaires, en ce moment. Je passe pour quoi, moi ?  
— Un pervers, glissa Kakashi en continuant de signer des papiers, mine de rien.

Les deux ex-équipiers regardèrent l'Hokage, perplexes.

— Merci, maître, j'apprécie votre soutien, là, lâcha l'Uzumaki, dépité.  
— Naruto, je t'avais prévenu que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée que tu aies eue de mettre ça dans son bagage. Répare ton erreur, déclara Kakashi.

Le concerné fit la moue et se résolut difficilement à rendre visite à Sakura.

— Je suis sûr que si je t'avais acheté le magazine « fellation, mode d'emploi pour les femmes », tu aurais moins fait la gueule. Prépare le cercueil de ton meilleur ami, en attendant, annonça Naruto d'un air désespéré, avant de s'en aller.

Une fois celui-ci parti, Sasuke osa montrer son inquiétude :

— Rokudaime Hokage, je crois qu'il serait sage d'envoyer une équipe médicale au domicile de Sakura.

Kakashi sourit. La politesse soudaine, et inhabituelle, de son ex-élève en faisant cette requête témoignait de l'amitié qu'il avait envers son compagnon.

— Il reviendra en un seul morceau, le rassura-t-il.

Ce qui s'avéra être exact une heure plus tard, quand le survivant refit son entrée en arborant un splendide coquard**.**

— Elle a réagi de quelle façon ? s'enquit immédiatement Sasuke.

Naruto le regarda avec stupeur de son œil valide, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de se moquer de lui.

— Très bien, comme tu peux le voir, répliqua-t-il, sarcastique. Elle m'a offert une tasse de thé, des petits gâteaux, on a discuté tricot et elle m'a collé un pain.  
— Ça, c'était évident, répondit l'Uchiha. Mais… et pour moi ? Je peux rentrer chez elle ou le terrain est miné ?  
— Patiente jusqu'à ce soir, elle sera redescendue. Par contre, je ne capte pas pourquoi elle ne t'a pas mis une raclée en découvrant tout ça dans ton sac. Elle ne s'est jamais gênée avec moi à la moindre connerie.  
— Ouais, c'est bizarre, avoua Sasuke. J'ai cru qu'elle était souffrante.  
— Quand on chasse le petit lapin, commença l'Hokage d'un ton solennel, la maîtrise de soi et la retenue sont essentielles pour ne pas l'effrayer, comme la patience est vertu pour réussir à l'attraper. Alors, il pourra enfin passer à la casserole.

Les garçons le dévisagèrent, dubitatifs.

— C'est moi, le lapin ? finit par questionner le brun.  
— À ton avis ? ajouta son ancien maître. Ne te fais pas de souci, Naruto. Dès que ton camarade se décidera enfin à… faire des bébés avec Sakura, on va dire ça comme ça, et sera bien installé avec elle, nul doute qu'il s'en prendra une aussi, un jour ou l'autre, s'il dérape. Mais elle ne va pas risquer de faire fuir le lapereau dès le début. Elle n'est pas idiote.

Le blond faillit éclater de rire en imaginant Sasuke en mignon petit lapin gambadant parmi les fleurs, un pompon blanc au derrière et de jolies oreilles sur le crâne, prêt à être dévoré tout cru par une Sakura tapie dans l'ombre. Il savait désormais quel autre cadeau lui offrir, à son anniversaire, histoire de se payer sa tête : un adorable déguisement de lapin. Au moins n'avait-il pas perdu son temps ce matin.

oOo

Assis sur un banc, Sasuke sirotait un thé froid en canette, en contemplant le couché de soleil. Il ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure, puisque Naruto lui avait assuré avoir mis les choses au clair avec Sakura. Il suivait toutefois sa recommandation et attendait le soir pour retourner chez elle. Ce n'était pas de la lâcheté, mais de la prudence.

— Tiens ! Le petiot ! s'exclama soudain quelqu'un.

C'était l'Ancêtre. L'Uchiha soupira en le voyant s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il préférait la solitude à sa compagnie.

— Je vois que tu fais encore la gueule, reprit-il. Ah ! Je sais ! Ton pote Naruto m'a raconté ta mésaventure quand je lui ai demandé d'où venait son coquard. Elle oubliera si tu lui offres des fleurs.  
— Pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait.  
— Dis-moi, tu es resté ces dix dernières années à te branler tout seul dans une grotte pour être aussi con ? Avec une femme, vaut mieux prendre les devants et s'excuser, même si t'es pas vraiment en tort. De toute façon, elle trouvera toujours un truc à te reprocher. Ça évite des engueulades inutiles ou qu'elle fasse la grève du sexe. Enfin… le dernier point ne te concerne pas pour l'instant, railla-t-il.  
— Vous n'avez pas des clients à voir, là ? s'agaça le brun.  
— Si, mais je vais te filer un objet qui fera plaisir à ta copine. Cadeau de la maison.

Sur ces mots, l'Ancêtre sortit de sa sacoche un petit canard en plastique mauve pourvu d'un boa rose autour du cou et des étoiles dans les yeux.

— C'est quoi ? s'étonna l'ancien déserteur.  
— Bah… C'est un canard à utiliser dans le bain.  
— Elle n'a plus l'âge de jouer avec ça.  
— Tu te trompes ! C'est mon article le plus vendu. Les femmes l'adorent à cause de son aspect « mimi », qu'elles disent.

Bien que perplexe, Sasuke accepta le présent, ne devinant pas le vice caché de cet innocent canard.

— Et souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit avant de tremper ton biscuit : attends qu'elle soit bien mouillée. Faut que sa culotte déborde. Donc, passe des plombes sur les préliminaires. Elle doit se tordre d'envie que tu la sautes. Pigé, gamin ?

Le concerné soupira à nouveau en guise de réponse. Il espérait réellement qu'on cessât de se mêler de sa vie sexuelle inexistante, avec des cadeaux ou des conseils.

oOo

— Sakura ? l'appela-t-il en étant de retour à son appartement.

Il entendit un « mmh » en provenance de la chambre. En y jetant un coup d'œil, il la vit assise sur son lit, dos à lui, en train de lire.

— Tu veux qu'on aille au restaurant ?  
— Je ne savais pas à quelle heure tu comptais rentrer. J'ai fait à manger, l'informa-t-elle, sans le regarder.  
— Tu m'en veux toujours ?  
— Non.  
— Sakura… J'aurais jamais acheté des trucs comme ça pour les utiliser avec toi.  
— Pourquoi ? Je ne te plais pas ? demanda-t-elle froidement.  
— Mais… si, bredouilla-t-il.

Les femmes étaient décidément complexes, selon lui. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et déposa doucement une rose sur les pages de son livre ouvert, puis retourna au salon dans l'attente d'une réaction. Elle sourit en prenant la fleur. L'attention était touchante et, fait plus notable, il venait de lui avouer qu'elle lui plaisait. Elle décida alors de le rejoindre et le découvrit assis à la table, un canard dans une main.

— J'ai un autre cadeau, ajouta-t-il gentiment, en lui faisant signe avec ledit canard. On me l'a conseillé, il paraît que ça fait fureur.

Elle l'observa cinq secondes, étonnée, songeant qu'il ne savait peut-être pas qu'il tenait un sextoy, et en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il l'activa par mégarde en le manipulant.

— Putain ! Qu'est-ce que…, bafouilla-t-il, surpris, en manquant de lâcher l'objet qui vibrait.

Sakura retint difficilement un fou rire en réalisant qu'un vendeur avait dû profiter de sa méconnaissance sur ces choses-là. En effet, il ne lui aurait pas offert tel accessoire en ayant conscience de son utilité, après l'épisode désastreux du matin. L'occasion était trop belle pour s'amuser un peu à ses dépens.

— Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un vibro ? s'enquit-elle, en s'asseyant en face de lui.  
— Un quoi ?  
— Un vibromasseur. Certaines femmes l'utilisent pour se… donner du plaisir, expliqua-t-elle, en tentant de garder son sérieux.

Le brun ouvrit grand les yeux, ne comprenant absolument pas de quelle manière la gent féminine pouvait faire ça avec un canard en plastique.

— Mais… _comment_ ? souffla-t-il, incrédule, en essayant misérablement de l'éteindre.

Elle hésita sur le choix de ses mots un instant. Autant être le plus clair possible.

— Elles se caressent le clitoris avec, précisa-t-elle un peu gênée. Et comme ça vibre…

Il rejeta immédiatement le jouet sexuel sur la table et afficha un air confus.

— On m'a juste dit que c'était… pour le bain.  
— Oui, c'est pour se masturber dans le bain.

Il lui lança un regard désemparé, craignant qu'elle fût à nouveau fâchée contre lui.

— Sakura, murmura-t-il, je te jure, je ne savais pas.  
— Je vois ça, dit-elle en pouffant.

La demoiselle attrapa le sextoy et éclata finalement de rire devant la mine déconfite de son compagnon. En cliquant au hasard et à plusieurs reprises sur le vibromasseur, elle parvint à l'arrêter.

— Il est mimi, reprit-elle tendrement.

Plus tard dans la soirée, la jeune fille s'agitait nerveusement dans son lit, tandis que Sasuke terminait de prendre sa douche. Il la rejoindrait dans quelques minutes et s'étendrait à ses côtés. Elle éteindrait la lumière et lui souhaiterait une « bonne nuit », comme un vrai couple. Elle espérait qu'il l'enlacerait en se couchant. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, cette simple scène n'était pour elle que fantasme.  
Elle rougit à l'idée que leur relation les amènerait à devenir plus intimes. Elle avait de nombreuses fois imaginé faire l'amour avec lui, entendre sa respiration saccadée quand il serait en elle et la manière dont il exprimerait son orgasme. La pointe du désir naquit dans le creux de ses reins. Elle n'oserait pas faire immédiatement le premier pas, mais elle ne résisterait certainement pas à son envie, s'il le faisait, lui. Et ce, même cette nuit. Au diable les convenances ! On lui avait souvent répété qu'une demoiselle ne devait pas se donner trop tôt à un homme, au risque d'avoir mauvaise réputation. Il n'y avait cependant pas de règle avec Sasuke, pas de comportement approprié. Il pourrait parfaitement repartir le lendemain ; elle ne savait rien de ses plans. Après la joie de le retrouver et les émotions d'aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas encore songé à cela et se rendit compte qu'elle ne supporterait pas une séparation de longue durée. Pas maintenant qu'elle était si proche du bonheur auquel elle aspirait. Son cœur pleura dans sa poitrine.

— Ah, désolé, tu m'attendais pour dormir ? demanda-t-il en entrant dans la chambre, vêtu d'un pantalon bleu en guise de bas de pyjama.  
— C'est bon, le rassura-t-elle en souriant.

Il grimpa sur le matelas et se faufila rapidement sous les draps. Sakura fut déçue lorsqu'il s'allongea dos à elle. Ils étaient toujours, l'un comme l'autre, mal à l'aise dans ce début de liaison.

— Tu as prévu de rester combien de temps au village ? susurra-t-elle.  
— Je ne sais pas.

Le brun avait répondu sans réfléchir, en repensant aux diverses missions que lui avait proposées l'Hokage au matin. Il ne réalisa pas la souffrance qu'il avait provoquée chez son ex-coéquipière avec ces quatre mots. Ce ne fut qu'en la sentant se réfugier dans son dos, le corps vraisemblablement secoué de sanglots, qu'il s'aperçut de son émoi. Il fit volte-face et constata qu'elle était en larmes.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
— Ne repars pas tout de suite, chuchota-t-elle.

Troublé par le désespoir qu'il lut dans ses yeux, il effleura sa joue et s'approcha de ses lèvres. Son baiser fut doux, bien qu'un peu maladroit ; il avait tapé son nez contre le sien en tournant la tête. Elle ne parut pas s'en formaliser, car elle le prit dans ses bras et partagea son baiser sans retenue. Il saisit l'ampleur de la flamme qui l'animait à la façon dont elle se colla fiévreusement à lui : elle lui transmettait le besoin impatient qu'elle éprouvait de se faire _aimer_.  
D'un geste timide, presque trop aérien, il descendit une main sur sa cuisse et remonta jusqu'à sa taille. Sakura quitta ses lèvres et nicha sa figure dans son cou ; elle embrassa sa peau et renforça son étreinte. Il entendit la respiration de sa partenaire s'accélérer et perçut ses doigts s'enfoncer dans ses épaules. Elle releva sa jambe et la plaça sur la hanche de son compagnon en ondulant son bassin avec volupté. Il devina en cet instant qu'elle était disposée à aller plus loin.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui témoignait sa lascivité par ses souffles et sa manière sensuelle de bouger, son cœur battit la chamade comme son corps d'homme se manifestait complètement. Il s'enhardit et toucha ses fesses à travers sa lingerie. Elle accentua ses baisers dans son cou afin de lui montrer son contentement ; il s'en réjouit. La sensation fut pour lui enivrante et son désir atteignit un niveau qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il s'écarta tendrement d'elle et décela le ravissement sur le visage de son amante. Il adora la voir ainsi, et la concupiscence l'envahit en se rappelant le gémissement qu'elle avait poussé en se masturbant.  
La jeune fille l'amena à s'allonger sur elle, entre ses cuisses. Sasuke s'appuya sur ses bras et la contempla. Elle lui parut si petite, si fragile en dessous de lui. Il l'embrassa et débuta instinctivement des coups de reins, frottant son pantalon sur son sous-vêtement féminin. Il s'étonna lui-même de son audace, comme il n'avait pas encore osé caresser sa poitrine sous son débardeur rouge. Elle resserra ses jambes autour de lui et fut en pleine extase, tandis que le garçon prolongeait ses mouvements. Sakura l'incita ensuite à s'étendre sur le flanc et lui prit la main. Elle la passa sous son haut et la posa sur sa peau. Elle colla son front à son torse, pendant qu'il massait un de ses seins. Ils échangèrent un autre baiser, bien plus langoureux, et se cajolèrent.

Au bout de longues minutes, l'Uchiha dirigea petit à petit ses doigts vers le bas-ventre de la demoiselle. Elle souhaita alors qu'il précisât ses câlineries et le lui fit comprendre en l'amenant à glisser sa main dans sa culotte. Gênée de la requête silencieuse que son geste révélait, elle rougit et garda les yeux fermés. Elle fut ravie au moment où il baissa sa lingerie, et l'aida à l'ôter. Puis elle se blottit contre lui en reposant sa jambe sur la hanche de son partenaire, et attendit avec envie ses attentions.  
Sasuke respira fébrilement en découvrant l'abondance de sa cyprine. Il toucha délicatement son sexe humide et fut davantage excité en songeant à l'effet qu'il lui procurait. Lentement, il enfonça son majeur en elle et fit quelques va-et-vient. Il accueillit avec satisfaction ses soupirs de plaisir. Son vagin était si étroit qu'il se demandait s'il parviendrait à la pénétrer totalement sans douleur. Il devrait réfréner son ardeur durant leur rapport sexuel.  
Le brun se retira finalement d'elle, chercha à tâtons son clitoris et le caressa doucement, tout en espérant s'y prendre convenablement. Il fut rassuré quand elle lui murmura érotiquement un « continue » ; il poursuivit. Sakura se raidit soudain, et jouit. Lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau l'expression de son orgasme, Sasuke éprouva le désir violent de la faire sienne sur-le-champ ; impulsion qu'il refoula difficilement. Il cessa de la masturber après cela en la sentant se détendre. Et tandis qu'il tentait de calmer l'effervescence de son propre corps, de son esprit, elle s'endormit. Il l'enlaça affectueusement et ne la rejoignit que bien plus tard dans les bras de Morphée.

_À suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**LA LARME DE GLACE**_

**Note de l'auteur :** juste un commentaire pour dire que le comportement de Sakura et Sasuke n'est PAS à imiter : n'abandonnez jamais la capote sous prétexte que votre partenaire vous assure qu'il ou elle est vierge.  
Nous sommes ici dans l'univers de Naruto, nous ne savons pas quelles maladies sexuellement transmissibles existent dans ce monde, ni les capacités de traitement, d'où cet écart que je me suis permis.  
Ceci est une fiction et cet écrit ne doit strictement pas servir de modèle.  
Cordialement, bibi. :)

oOo

Sasuke se réveilla subitement ; quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte d'entrée. Si une personne se présentait si tard au logement de sa compagne, cela relevait sans doute de l'urgence. Il préféra cependant laisser dormir Sakura et se leva discrètement pour aller ouvrir la porte. Il le regretta amèrement dès les trois premières secondes en découvrant une dizaine de jeunes filles éméchées devant lui. Elles affichèrent un air presque vicieux en le voyant torse nu.

— Oh la vache ! C'est lui mon cadeau ? Il est à croquer ! s'extasia une blonde.  
— J'avoue… Ça, c'est du morceau ! renchérit sa voisine.  
— C'est combien l'extra d'une demi-heure ? s'enquit immédiatement une rousse. Parce que là, ça vaut le coup !  
— C'est plus cher si on fait plusieurs positions ? questionna une brune, le plus sérieusement du monde.  
— Nan, il paraît que si tu prends le forfait de trente minutes, le tarif inclut toutes les positions que tu veux, capotes et lubrifiants offerts, affirma sa comparse.  
— Miaou ! fit une autre, telle une chatte en chaleurs.

S'ensuivit un brouhaha étourdissant, ponctué de gloussements grotesques.

— Putain… mais vous êtes qui ? demanda Sasuke, estomaqué.

Toutes les demoiselles se turent dans l'instant et le dévorèrent des yeux. Il eut soudain la désagréable impression d'être dans une jungle, seul mâle des environs entouré par un troupeau de femelles en rut. Il fut même convaincu d'entendre certaines d'entre elles _ronronner_.

— Attendez-moi les filles ! ordonna une retardataire.

C'était Ino, qui se frayait un passage au milieu du petit groupe.

— Sasuke ? Tu loges ici ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi Sakura ne s'est pas pointée à la soirée ! lança-t-elle joyeusement, visiblement encore plus ivre que ses camarades.  
— Ino, commença-t-il glacialement, tu peux m'expliquer ?  
— Moi aussi, je suis ravie de te revoir ! répliqua-t-elle. Bon, dégage du chemin, on a l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de ma cousine à conclure en beauté !

Sur ces mots, elle le poussa sur le côté et enjoignit ses amies à entrer, tout en déposant diverses bouteilles d'alcools et des verres en plastique un peu partout dans le salon. Le garçon dut par ailleurs faire preuve d'adresse afin d'éviter les mains baladeuses de ces invitées indésirables.

— Et Sakura est au courant ? grogna-t-il.  
— Bien sûr ! assura-t-elle.  
— Oh ! Mince ! La soirée ! J'avais complètement oublié ! s'exclama justement la concernée qui sortait de sa chambre, en ayant pris le temps de se rhabiller.

Sakura, embarrassée, mentit à son compagnon en lui murmurant qu'elle avait proposé de terminer la fête chez elle quand elle y avait été conviée, un mois auparavant.

— Les deux strip-teaseurs devraient bientôt être là, glissa la kunoichi blonde à l'hôtesse de maison.

L'Uchiha songeait à fuir sans délai cet attroupement de jouvencelles surexcitées, jusqu'à ce que cette information parvînt à ses oreilles. Deux hommes finissant à poil dans la même pièce que ces débauchées et de l'alcool coulant à flot… le résultat orgiaque était évident, selon lui. Il valait mieux se planquer dans un coin et protéger de la sorte son noble fessier d'attouchements malvenus, tout en surveillant l'ensemble de loin.

— Bien évidemment, reprit Ino, je suppose que la présence de ton cher et tendre lapinou n'empêchera pas notre accord ?  
— Quel accord ? s'intéressa ledit lapinou.  
— Elle doit filer son lit à ma cousine et à deux mecs qui arrivent.  
— Et pour faire quoi ? scanda-t-il.  
— Tu crois qu'on fait quoi à trois dans un plumard ? rétorqua-t-elle. Un pique-nique ?

Il grimaça de dégoût.

— Tu plaisantes, là ? s'offusqua-t-il.  
— Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas mon chou, ça va pas durer longtemps et on changera les draps avant de partir, railla la blonde.  
— Faudra tout brûler pour désinfecter, oui ! Et je ne suis pas ton _chou_. Sakura, continua le brun, comment tu peux autoriser _ça_ ?

Devant la mine cramoisie et honteuse de celle-ci, Ino expliqua qu'elles avaient toutes les deux fait un jeu lors d'une précédente beuverie. La perdante devrait accueillir dans son logement les participantes à cet enterrement de vie de jeune fille, mais également prêter sa chambre à la future mariée en vue de son aventure sexuelle tarifée.

— C'est ça que vous faites pendant ces soirées ? Payer des abrutis pour coucher avec la future mariée ? Bravo ! s'indigna le garçon.  
— J'offre ça à ma cousine parce que ça la tentait, et je comptais faire pareil avec Sakura quand elle se marierait, persifla-t-elle.  
— Hors de question ! cracha-t-il.  
— Tu l'as demandée en mariage pour donner ton avis ? Non ! T'es pas plus rapide qu'une limace dans ce domaine, se moqua-t-elle.  
— De quoi je me mêle ? dit l'Uchiha, cinglant.  
— Bien ! Je vous laisse vous débrouiller entre vous ! déclara Sakura, en allant s'occuper de ses invitées.

La kunoichi sourit discrètement en s'éloignant, ravie par le refus de son petit ami qu'elle eût une telle « faveur » avant le jour de ses noces. Cela révélait ses possibles intentions. Elle abandonna donc ses camarades, chacun bras croisés et campé sur ses positions. Ils se toisèrent une minute, et Ino rompit le silence en chuchotant à son vis-à-vis :

— Si tu fais obstacle au bon déroulement de cette soirée, je raconte à Sakura comment tu as adoré les conseils cochons d'un ex-tenancier de bordel. Saï m'a tout rapporté. Et je suis certaine qu'elle sera enchantée d'apprendre que son clitoris était le sujet de conversation numéro un, dès le premier soir de ton retour.  
— Espèce de…  
— Pas de vulgarité, s'il te plaît. Et enfile une chemise, si tu ne veux pas que mes copines te tripotent. Ou tu cherches à les exciter ? C'est ça ?

Le brun écarquilla les yeux à l'écoute de cette insinuation, profondément agacé.

— Si un seul de ces sales types approche le lit de moins d'un mètre, je lui tranche le pénis et je force ta cousine à l'avaler, menaça-t-il. Ensuite, je vous colle toutes dans un genjutsu et je vous jette dehors. Allez faire vos trucs dégueulasses ailleurs !

Il l'assassina du regard avant de tourner les talons, puis il s'empara de son katana et s'enferma dans la chambre pour monter la garde.

— Il est parti faire quoi avec son katana ? s'affola Sakura, ayant discerné l'exaspération du garçon.  
— Il protège son territoire, répondit la blonde.

Cette dernière avait prononcé cette phrase avec humour afin de masquer la légère frayeur qu'elle venait d'avoir. Les avertissements et le coup d'œil meurtrier de Sasuke n'étaient pas à prendre au second degré. L'abus d'alcool lui avait passablement fait oublier que l'ancien déserteur ne serait jamais docile, rédemption effectuée ou non.

— Ino, je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir, mais, franchement… j'avais trop picolé l'autre soir et je regrette terriblement ce pari stupide. Ça me gêne trop de…  
— Pas de souci, Sakura ! la coupa-t-elle en souriant. De toute façon, Sasuke ne laissera personne à part toi entrer dans la pièce. Il est fumasse, là ! ajouta-t-elle en riant.  
— Je suis vraiment désolée. On pourrait payer une nuit d'hôtel à ta cousine en échange, si ça te convient ? Comme ça, elle sera tranquille avec eux.  
— Ça marche !

De son côté, l'Uchiha posa son sabre sur le matelas et s'y assit, l'air mauvais. Il n'appréciait absolument pas la tournure des évènements. Si un de ces parasites de strip-teaseurs avait l'envie suicidaire de pointer le bout de son nez ici, il se ferait un malin plaisir de l'accueillir. L'idée que des inconnus s'ébattent dans une couche qu'il considérait désormais comme la sienne le répugnait.  
Alors qu'il ronchonnait, son attention fut attirée par le contenu du tiroir mal fermé de la table de chevet. En l'ouvrant, il découvrit les préservatifs que Naruto avait mis dans son sac le soir de son arrivée. Il ouvrit également le deuxième tiroir et constata que Sakura avait conservé le reste des « présents » de son meilleur ami. Et dire qu'elle lui avait fait la tête à ce sujet ! Maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle avait consenti à prêter son lit à des prostitués et à une dépravée de future épouse, il la jugeait culottée.

— Elle se fiche de moi, grommela-t-il.

L'image qu'il avait de la demoiselle, et des femmes en général, venait radicalement de changer. Ou peut-être s'était-il mis trop longtemps à l'écart de la civilisation pour ne rien comprendre au sexe opposé, aujourd'hui ? Cette option n'était pas à négliger.

De la musique et des exclamations l'arrachèrent brutalement à ses réflexions. Manifestement, les deux imbéciles payés dans le but d'exciter ces dévergondées avaient débuté leur spectacle. Sasuke résista une dizaine de minutes à la curiosité de voir ce qu'il en retournait, jusqu'à ce que les gloussements de ces petites dindes s'intensifiassent. En les entendant applaudir et répéter le prénom de son ex-équipière, tel un encouragement, il se leva et entrebâilla la porte.  
La blonde qui avait cru que le brun était son « cadeau » – vraisemblablement la future mariée – et Sakura étaient assises chacune sur une chaise, dos à dos, pendant que les strip-teaseurs gigotaient en face d'elles ; une minuscule serviette de toilette nouée autour de leur taille. Il fallait vraiment être ravagé de la cervelle pour choisir tel métier dans leur monde actuel, estimait-il. Ils étaient ridicules à se trémousser ainsi.

Le garçon jaugeait la bassesse de ses congénères masculins avec une moue hautaine, lorsque ceux-ci invitèrent les deux privilégiées à les tripoter – et pas n'importe où. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant un de ces cafards prendre les mains de son amante et l'inciter à lui caresser les fesses, à travers la serviette. Et quand ce dernier offrit à Sakura une vue plongeante de son entrejambe en écartant les pans de son linge, il bouillonna de rage. Même si sa compagne avait immédiatement fermé les yeux et caché son visage entre ses mains, rouge d'embarras, Sasuke avait déjà décidé du sort de ce rat d'égout exhibitionniste : la mort par décapitation.  
Le sentiment de possessivité amoureuse, la jalousie, venait d'exploser en lui. Il n'avait pas enduré les recommandations du vieux pervers ; perdu sa dignité au restaurant ; évité les foudres de sa petite amie à cause des fichus cadeaux de Naruto ; commencé à appliquer les conseils d'un ancien gérant de bordel, pour qu'au final un autre homme se pavane devant sa partenaire, et le ver de terre à l'air !  
L'Uchiha se massa les tempes et tenta de se calmer en ralentissant sa respiration. Il ne pouvait décemment pas trancher la tête à ce résidu de l'espèce humaine. La soirée serait gâchée, il serait encore accusé d'un crime, et Sakura lui en voudrait certainement d'avoir sali son appartement.

— Mais ça va pas, moi… Je délire, se dit-il à voix basse, en constatant l'absurdité de ses pensées.

Il soupira et referma la porte. Il était foutrement jaloux, certes, mais il était le seul à blâmer dans cette histoire. S'il avait accéléré les choses entre Sakura et lui, bien avant, il n'aurait pas éprouvé cette désagréable émotion dans une telle démesure, au point d'aveugler un instant sa raison. Leur relation n'était pas cimentée, et il réalisait qu'il souffrirait de la perdre. Le temps était venu de la consolider.  
Le jeune homme s'allongea sur le lit, les bras repliés sous la nuque, et fixa le plafond en attendant que cette sauterie s'achevât. Si jamais quelqu'un entrait dans la chambre en vue d'en profiter, il se contenterait de le menacer avec son katana en lui lançant un regard d'égorgeur de chatons. Passer pour un fou à lier suffirait à effrayer l'intrus. Il acceptait de ne pas empêcher sa camarade et ces jouvencelles en chaleurs de se divertir avec ces minables, mais personne n'approcherait son territoire. Par ailleurs, la réaction gênée de Sakura face à l'asticot sexuel du strip-teaseur l'avait rassuré. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas besoin de refaire le portrait à cet individu : il le trouvait déjà suffisamment laid de nature.

— Il a encore la gueule en travaux, ce con, marmonna-t-il.

Une heure plus tard, le silence était total dans le logement ; tout le monde était parti. L'hôtesse de maison rejoignit son compagnon et le vit étendu sur le ventre, sous les draps, la tête tournée vers le mur. Son sabre était à côté de lui, sur le matelas.

— Sasuke, tu dors ?  
— Non.  
— Je suis désolée de tout ça, murmura-t-elle en se déshabillant.  
— Mmh.  
— La cousine d'Ino est partie à l'hôtel. J'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas prêter ma chambre comme ça. J'avais trop bu l'autre fois en pariant sur un truc pareil, confia-t-elle en déposant le katana au sol.  
— Mmh.  
— Je suis désolée, insista-t-elle, confuse, en se faufilant dans le lit. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à…  
— Pourquoi tu as gardé tous les machins que Naruto m'avait refilés en douce ? la coupa-t-il.  
— Pardon ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
— Je croyais que tu n'avais pas apprécié de voir tout ça dans mon sac ?  
— Bah… j'allais pas les jeter.  
— Pourquoi ? Ça peut toujours te servir dans ce style de soirées, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Sidérée qu'il s'imaginât n'importe quoi à son sujet, Sakura resta muette. Elle s'allongea ensuite dos à lui et susurra, d'un ton triste :

— Bien sûr que non… Idiot.

Elle ne voulut pas éteindre immédiatement la lumière, ne souhaitant pas que cette conversation se conclût de la sorte. Elle espérait qu'il reprendrait la parole et que la discussion s'apaiserait. Après cinq minutes d'une attente vaine, elle se résolut finalement à dormir.  
Elle tendait la main vers la lampe de chevet, quand elle le sentit bouger derrière elle. Il toucha son épaule et l'incita à se retourner. Puis il plaça une jambe entre ses cuisses pour l'amener à les écarter, et se coucha sur elle, en appui sur les bras.  
À la manière dont il la contempla, à l'aura possessive qui se dégagea de lui, elle devina sur-le-champ ses intentions. Il aspirait à asseoir son statut auprès d'elle, à rendre leur liaison concrète. En outre, il semblait être animé par un sentiment d'insécurité à l'égard de leur relation qu'il ne lui avait jamais manifesté auparavant.  
L'ancien déserteur se pencha et l'embrassa. Il s'imposa à elle par son baiser, affirma sa position de concubin, réclama toute son attention. C'était sa façon de lui témoigner son attachement, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il remonta ses fines jambes afin qu'elle les enroulât autour de sa taille, donna de légers coups de reins, caressa sa poitrine à travers son débardeur. Il lui transmit son affection en aimant son corps avec ardeur. Il ne savait pas trouver les mots pour exprimer son ressenti ; ses gestes étaient donc le reflet de son âme et de ses pensées. Il se montra tellement passionnel que la demoiselle fut rapidement plongée dans un état extatique. Le moindre de ses attouchements ravissait celle-ci, et lorsqu'il effleura sa culotte et appuya sur le tissu en commençant à masser son clitoris, elle ferma les paupières et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il la masturba quelques minutes et s'arrêta soudain, alors qu'elle était au bord de l'orgasme.  
Décontenancée, Sakura rouvrit les yeux et l'interrogea d'un coup d'œil, le souffle court. Elle discerna sans mal l'effervescence de son partenaire ; il la dévorait du regard, les joues rouges. Elle lut cependant dans ses iris le désir impérieux de la dominer, et eut un frisson d'excitation. Lui qui l'avait rejetée durant tant d'années, lui qui avait été si peu démonstratif, voilà désormais qu'il augmentait la vitesse de croisière et agissait tel le mâle alpha. Elle se soumit volontiers à lui.

Sasuke se redressa, enleva dans l'empressement les vêtements de sa compagne et les jeta à terre. Elle dissimula néanmoins ses seins d'un bras et son intimité d'une main, incommodée qu'il pût voir sa nudité en pleine lumière. Il nota son embarras et éteignit la lampe, puis il prit ses poignets et les plaqua sur le matelas, près de l'oreiller. Par cet acte, il lui signifiait silencieusement de s'abandonner à lui. Et elle adora cela.  
Il continua de la caresser longuement, de câliner chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il téta sa poitrine tel un nouveau-né, s'attarda sur son ventre en l'embrassant avec ferveur, comme s'il le vénérait et le remerciait d'avance de porter un jour le fruit de ses entrailles ; son enfant. Elle éprouva une onde de plaisir en songeant à cette perspective.  
La jeune fille se cambra au moment où il glissa un doigt en elle et démarra des va-et-vient, tout en percevant le souffle de son amant sur son pubis. Elle se contracta autour de cet index qui la visitait dans un son érotique et cherchait à s'immiscer toujours un peu plus loin.  
Le garçon s'agenouilla confortablement entre ses cuisses et la masturba derechef avec le pouce de son autre main, sans cesser ses allées et venues dans son vagin. La kunoichi s'agrippa à l'oreiller, releva instinctivement son bassin afin d'apprécier davantage la profondeur de ses pénétrations. La jouissance était proche. Mais il s'arrêta à nouveau avant le point culminant, se retira d'elle et déposa des baisers langoureux dans son cou.  
C'était une torture sexuelle, selon elle. Elle avait envie de lui ; c'en devenait irrésistible. Elle avait envie qu'il la fît sienne, là, maintenant. Elle crevait d'envie de le sentir en elle. Elle voulait faire l'amour avec lui. Tout de suite.

— Va prendre une serviette dans la salle de bain, dit-elle en haletant.

Il s'exécuta sans poser de question et revint dans la pièce en lui tendant le linge, qu'elle disposa sous ses fesses. Elle lui susurra ensuite :

— Je ne l'ai… jamais fait. Je peux saigner.

Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et s'allongea près d'elle. Sakura se blottit dans ses bras et ondula fiévreusement du bassin contre le sien. L'Uchiha avait déjà parfaitement saisi le message, mais il souhaitait poursuivre les conseils du vieux pervers en prolongeant les préliminaires ; ce qu'il fit.  
Et Sakura craqua : elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet, détacha un préservatif des autres et le tendit à son partenaire.

— Tu sais comment le mettre ? s'enquit-elle gentiment.  
— Oui.

L'Ancêtre lui avait également appris cela. Il n'était définitivement pas qu'un vieux croûton moisi et vicieux. Sasuke était obligé de l'admettre.  
Il ôta son pantalon et enfila le préservatif, puis il s'accroupit entre les jambes de sa petite amie et positionna sa verge à l'entrée de son vagin. Il poussa en vue de s'introduire un peu, se pencha sur elle et prit appui sur ses mains. Il effectua une seconde poussée et constata son étroitesse. Un troisième coup de reins, plus intense, arracha à sa compagne un faible gémissement. La lumière avait beau être éteinte, il distinguait nettement la grimace sur son visage, grâce à la lune qui éclairait la pièce à travers la fenêtre. Elle souffrait.

— Tu veux que… je continue ?  
— Oui, ça va.  
— Tu me dis si tu as trop mal, s'inquiéta-t-il. J'arrêterai, ajouta-t-il avec tendresse, en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il s'insinua lentement et contempla son érection qui entrait en elle.

— Juste encore un peu, chuchota-t-il, la voix troublée par le plaisir.

Sakura dévisagea son amant, émoustillée par sa sensualité et touchée par sa douceur. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé en employant un ton si intime, si chargé d'émotions. Elle sut en cet instant qu'il l'aimait. De par son caractère et son vécu, il ne le lui avouerait sûrement pas dans l'immédiat, mais elle en fut émue.  
Elle effleura sa joue et releva sa tête pour croiser son regard. Elle y lut cette insécurité qu'elle avait au préalable décelée. Leur relation étant nouvelle, il doutait de sa solidité et craignait de la perdre. Elle en était désormais certaine.

— Je t'aime. Je serai toujours à toi, le rassura-t-elle.

Les yeux de Sasuke laissèrent transparaître un désir sauvage. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il osa alors la pénétrer totalement, en une fois, tel un besoin avide de posséder entièrement la femme de sa vie, d'affirmer leur appartenance mutuelle. Il étouffa son petit cri en glissant sa langue plus loin dans sa bouche ; elle s'agrippa à ses épaules. Il entama des va-et-vient et s'immisça profondément à chacun de ses retours.  
La douleur était là et ne disparaîtrait pas avant plusieurs rapports, mais l'exaltation envahit complètement la jeune fille quand il accrut le rythme : il allait jouir. L'Uchiha se colla à son corps, l'enlaça, et nicha sa figure dans le creux de son cou en haletant. Le plaisir la submergea en songeant que c'était _elle_ qui procurait à Sasuke une telle excitation. Il stoppa ses mouvements et s'enfonça intégralement. Son vagin se resserra tellement qu'elle sentit les contractions de son pénis lors de l'éjaculation, et le cri rauque de son orgasme embrasa la demoiselle. Durant ces quelques secondes, il était vulnérable entre ses bras, emporté par le ravissement de leur union. Et pendant que son partenaire se remettait de son extase, elle caressa sa nuque et lui souffla :

— Reste en moi.

Après une étreinte sensuelle, il finit par se retirer en maintenant le préservatif à la base et se leva pour le jeter dans la poubelle de la cuisine. Sakura en profita pour lorgner sur ses fesses musclées. Elle alluma ensuite la lampe et observa la serviette ; il n'y avait pas beaucoup de sang. Elle se rallongea en éteignant la lumière. Encore enfiévrée par ce coït, elle frotta ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre, en espérant qu'ils recommenceraient dans la nuit. De toute manière, elle ne parviendrait pas à dormir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil furtif à l'intimité du brun lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre. Il se faufila sous les draps et elle se blottit contre lui.

— Je peux te demander une chose ? murmura-t-elle.  
— Quoi ?

La question lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle serait sans doute jalouse en découvrant la vérité, mais elle préférait la connaître.

— C'était avec qui ta première fois ?

La kunoichi nota séance tenante sa surprise.

— Je l'avais… jamais fait, bredouilla-t-il.

Elle s'en étonna. Étant donné son physique et son succès auprès des filles, elle pensait qu'au moins l'une d'elles avait réussi un jour à le séduire – s'il ne s'était tout simplement pas rendu dans une maison close. La pratique était courante chez la gent masculine. Et même s'il était réellement vierge, il avait dû faire ses premières armes, des préliminaires, avec quelqu'un. En effet, il n'avait pas été maladroit ou timide avec elle et savait s'y prendre.

— Et avec celle aux cheveux rouges, Karin ? Il ne s'est rien passé ? Tu peux me le dire, hein. Je ne ferai pas la tête.  
— Je ne vais pas te mentir. J'avais pas la tête à ça, à l'époque.  
— Bah… où tu as appris ces trucs ?  
— Quels trucs ? s'enquit-il.  
— Toutes ces caresses.

Elle parlait des moments où il l'avait masturbée, mais il ne se voyait guère lui avouer ses cours en accéléré avec le vieux pervers.

— J'ai écouté des conversations, par-ci, par-là, mentit-il. Les hommes discutent beaucoup entre eux.

Elle se redressa sur un coude et le fixa, perplexe.

— Tu n'avais jamais touché comme ça une femme, avant moi ?  
— Je te le jure, insista-t-il sincèrement.

Sakura sourit de satisfaction et se replaça confortablement dans ses bras.

— Et tu as aimé ? susurra-t-elle.  
— Oui.  
— Est-ce que c'était mieux que quand tu te… enfin, tu sais ? continua-t-elle en rougissant.

Il fut gêné de son interrogation sur l'onanisme, mais réalisa qu'elle paraissait vouloir être rassurée.

— C'était vraiment… meilleur, souffla-t-il.

Il sourit à son tour, discrètement, en l'entendant pouffer de contentement. Cela changeait radicalement des conversations qu'ils avaient pu avoir, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Ils devenaient de plus en plus proches. L'heure suivante, ils échangèrent sur des sujets divers, se rappelèrent des souvenirs amusants du temps de la Team 7, jusqu'à ce que le silence se réinstallât entre eux.  
La jeune fille devinait que son amant s'endormait doucement. Elle avait cependant toujours envie de lui et souhaitait qu'il le comprît. Elle posa donc sa main sur les draps au niveau du bas-ventre de son petit ami et débuta un lent massage. En quelques instants, son pénis se gonfla. La demoiselle s'enhardit et baissa les draps afin de le masturber. Tenir sa verge ainsi augmenta son effervescence. Un besoin primaire l'envahit de faire l'amour avec lui sans préservatif, telle une pulsion qui domina l'ensemble de son être. La perspective d'accomplir cet acte de la sorte enflamma ses entrailles, et plus elle caressait ce sexe érigé, plus la nécessité était impérieuse. Elle remonta à hauteur de son visage et partagea un baiser avec lui, puis elle l'amena à revenir entre ses cuisses.  
L'Uchiha se laissa complètement guider par son ex-équipière, enchanté qu'elle manifestât autant de désir à son égard. Elle frotta son pubis contre le sien ; ondula des hanches ; enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et embrassa passionnellement son cou, en vue de lui montrer son empressement. Elle saisit finalement son érection et la dirigea à l'entrée de son corps.

— On ne met pas de préservatif ?  
— C'est bon, je prends la pilule, répondit-elle.

Il fut considérablement excité à l'idée de coucher avec elle sans protection et d'éjaculer réellement en elle. Sakura exerça une pression sur ses fesses pour l'inciter à se glisser en elle, et il soupira de délice en percevant l'étroitesse et l'humidité tiède de son vagin. Les sensations étaient incomparables. C'en était incroyablement agréable, et il se douta sur-le-champ qu'il lui serait impossible de tenir longtemps.

— Tu viens sur moi ? lui chuchota-t-il alors.  
— Je sais pas si…  
— Tu auras peut-être moins mal si c'est toi qui bouges, la coupa-t-il tendrement.

Elle acquiesça en hochant la tête. Cette position, recommandée par l'Ancêtre, permettrait également au brun d'atteindre facilement son clitoris. Il s'étendit sur le matelas et câlina ses seins, tandis qu'elle montait sur lui. Il plaça ensuite son pénis entre les nymphes de son intimité et appuya sur les hanches de sa partenaire, l'invitant à effectuer un mouvement de descente.  
Elle prit appui sur son torse et entama de lents va-et-vient sur sa verge, sans toutefois s'asseoir totalement sur lui à chacun de ses retours. Ces perceptions nouvelles et exquises troublèrent Sasuke. Il crevait d'envie de la visiter entièrement. Transporté par sa félicité, il agrippa le bassin de son amante et s'immisça intégralement en une poussée.

— Non, attends, ça fait mal, là, se plaignit-elle.

Il réalisa séance tenante son manque de délicatesse et se confondit en excuses :

— Pardon ! Pardon, je suis désolé.  
— C'est bon. Mais laisse-moi faire, d'accord ?  
— Oui. Je suis désolé.

Il se passa une main sur la figure et se blâma mentalement de s'être emporté. Son erreur avait au moins eu l'avantage de calmer son ardeur. Tandis qu'elle reprenait son action, il entreprit de la masturber avec son pouce. Il sentit très vite ses parois vaginales se resserrer. Au fur et à mesure, elle diminua la cadence de ses va-et-vient autour de lui, comme si plusieurs ondes d'un bien-être sans égal la parcouraient et la dépossédaient de ses forces. Elle se pencha sur lui, s'arrêta subitement, enfonça ses doigts dans le buste du garçon et exprima sa jouissance dans un érotique petit cri. Immédiatement, Sasuke donna de légers de coups de reins afin d'accompagner son orgasme. Elle gémit plus fort. Il haleta de plaisir. Et pendant qu'elle s'allongeait sur lui, essoufflée, il effleura son dos et lui arracha un frisson.

L'ancien déserteur patienta une minute, le membre turgescent toujours en elle, et la retourna doucement sur le lit en la prenant dans ses bras. Il apprécia la vue de son état extatique et l'embrassa.  
Son corps et son esprit lui réclamèrent alors un apaisement sexuel. La tension qu'il éprouvait était telle, qu'il lui fallait se plier à cette exigence corporelle. Il l'enlaça et s'insinua pleinement en elle. Ses pénétrations furent intenses ; il allait et venait en elle dans toute son étendue, mais sans brutalité. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules. Il lui murmura sensuellement son prénom à l'oreille en amplifiant le rythme de ses coups de reins, et atteignit à son tour le ravissement. Il éjacula par saccades au fond de son vagin et fut précipité dans un orgasme délicieux. Il n'avait jamais joui ainsi.  
La respiration tremblante, il se colla finalement à sa peau en lui caressant les cheveux, sans se retirer d'elle. Ils échangèrent quelques marques d'affection et des baisers passionnels, puis ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

Les jours suivants, ils referaient très souvent l'amour, se découvrant mutuellement. Les mois suivants, ils apprendraient à vivre ensemble. Il y aurait des bouderies et des larmes, le temps pour eux de se connaître véritablement. Il n'y aurait néanmoins plus de drame. Les années suivantes, et ils ne le savaient pas encore, naîtrait le fruit de leur amour devenu inébranlable.  
Attendant de voir le jour, l'âme de cette enfant contemplait impatiemment du haut du ciel l'entente harmonieuse de cette famille qui serait la sienne. Elle ne se doutait cependant pas qu'une autre âme, plus timide, plus jeune, les observait pareillement. Cet esprit attendait aussi, avec empressement, sa venue au monde.

_À suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**LA LARME DE GLACE**_

Trois mois que Sasuke était parti en mission sur ordre du Septième Hokage, Naruto. Trois mois qu'il n'était pas retourné chez lui et qu'il n'avait pas vu sa femme et sa fille. Il avait hâte de les retrouver en fin d'après-midi, quand la première serait revenue de son travail à l'hôpital, et la deuxième de l'Académie. En attendant, son ami d'enfance et Kakashi passeraient le chercher à son domicile dans une demi-heure pour aller déjeuner et discuter des informations recueillies durant son voyage. Quel ne fut cependant pas son étonnement d'entendre son épouse l'appeler, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

— Chéri ?  
— Sakura ? Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? s'enquit-il en déposant sa sacoche.  
— J'ai eu un problème, tu peux venir dans la chambre, s'il te plaît ?

Il se déchaussa, accrocha sa cape au portemanteau, et lui obéit. Mais il stoppa net à l'entrée de la pièce en découvrant une scène particulière : sa compagne était en lingerie fine, adossée et attachée à la tête de lit avec les menottes roses que Naruto lui avait offertes des années plus tôt. Elle prit une voix de petite fille fautive et lui susurra :

— J'ai perdu la clef, tu m'aides à la retrouver ?

N'étant absolument pas habitué à ce genre de choses avec elle, il la dévisagea un instant, perplexe, puis il remarqua la bouteille de vin entamée et deux verres pleins sur la table de chevet. Gêné, il se racla la gorge et hésita avant de lui demander :

— T'es… bourrée ?

Grossière erreur. Sakura fronça les sourcils et lui lança un sale coup d'œil. Elle ronchonna :

— C'est comme ça que tu me remercies de t'avoir préparé une surprise ? Rappelle-moi de t'accueillir en te jetant à la figure une plâtrée de nouilles gluantes, la prochaine fois.  
— Je suis désolé. C'est simplement que tu n'avais jamais fait… ça.

La kunoichi se sentit un peu humiliée. Voilà qui lui apprendrait à écouter les conseils de ses amies. Ce jeu coquin fonctionnait certainement très bien avec leurs partenaires, mais pas avec son mari, visiblement. Elle soupira de déception, d'autant plus qu'elle serait volontiers allée en sa compagnie dans cette boutique d'accessoires érotiques qui venait d'ouvrir en ville, en vue de pimenter leur vie sexuelle.

— Non, mais c'est une bonne idée, ajouta-t-il doucement, en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

En effet, contempler son épouse menottée et se proposant d'être à la merci de ses envies l'émoustilla. C'était osé, nouveau, et ça lui plaisait. Il vit ses iris pétiller de contentement. Elle l'attira alors vers elle en enroulant ses jambes autour de son buste et le regarda intensément. _Aïe, aïe, aïe, je connais ce regard_, pensa-t-il. Il allait passer à la casserole, et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Il adorait quand sa conjointe lui témoignait un tel enthousiasme, néanmoins, le moment était mal choisi ; il avait rendez-vous. Il lui fallait maintenant l'en informer de façon subtile, afin qu'elle ne se vexât pas. Ils seraient plus tranquilles ce soir.

— Sakura, je ne peux pas là, il faut que je…  
— Ah ? Tu as cru que j'avais besoin de ton avis ? le coupa-t-elle, sur un ton malicieux. Et tu te doutes que ce ne sont pas ces menottes qui m'en empêcheront ?

Il s'amusa de sa réponse. Il avait donc moins de trente minutes pour lui faire l'amour et la combler en utilisant tout son savoir-faire. Ainsi, elle ne serait pas fâchée de savoir qu'il devrait aller à une réunion autour d'un déjeuner.

— Dis-moi, où est-ce que tu as égaré la clef ? s'enquit-il gentiment.

Elle baissa les yeux en direction de sa culotte noire en dentelle.

— Je vois, ronronna-t-il.

Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser, heureux de leurs retrouvailles. Sasuke dégrafa ensuite son soutien-gorge, l'incita à s'allonger, et entama les préliminaires. Pendant qu'il embrassait ses seins, Sakura lui annonça entre deux soupirs qu'elle avait tout organisé : elle avait acheté du Champagne, rempli le réfrigérateur de mets délicieux, confié Sarada à ses parents et avait pris sept jours de repos. Il sourit, car la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient enfermés une semaine à la maison à la suite d'une de ses longues missions, leur fille avait été conçue.  
Il baissa un peu le sous-vêtement de son amante et découvrit à l'intérieur une clef en plastique, décorée d'un nœud papillon en satin rouge. Il la déposa précieusement sur le matelas, ôta sa lingerie, et glissa un doigt dans son vagin ; elle était déjà trempée. Il afficha un air satisfait et s'installa confortablement la tête entre ses cuisses. Il la lécha, s'attarda sur son clitoris et insinua davantage sa langue en elle lorsqu'elle releva le bassin pour le coller à ses lèvres. Il continua de stimuler sa femme de la sorte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demandât d'arrêter.

— Détache-moi, je veux te rendre la pareille.

Libre de ses mouvements, Sakura plaqua son mari sur la couche, s'empressa de déboutonner et descendre son pantalon, suivi de son caleçon. Elle s'appliqua alors à lui faire une fellation qui l'amena très vite au bord de l'orgasme.

— Attends… Je vais éjaculer, murmura-t-il, les joues rouges.

L'Uchiha raffolait des petites gâteries de sa compagne. Il était toujours transporté d'extase à la vue de sa verge dans sa bouche, et sa manière de le sucer avait le don de l'exciter au plus au point. Il regrettait vivement à présent d'avoir accepté ce rendez-vous de midi avec Naruto et Kakashi. Au diable son rapport détaillé de mission ! Le monde était en paix, et il n'avait rien appris de transcendant durant ces trois mois ni progressé dans quoi que ce fût, à part être désormais un champion de l'onanisme.  
Il plaqua à son tour sa partenaire sur le lit ; son désir était porté à son paroxysme. Il ne voulait être qu'avec elle, lui faire l'amour partout dans leur logement, comme son instinct primaire le poussait à concevoir un autre enfant.

— J'ai envie de te refaire un gosse, avoua-t-il, le souffle court.

Complètement émoustillée à cette idée, elle opina immédiatement d'un signe de la tête et déchira le haut de ses vêtements ; renforçant la concupiscence de Sasuke. Le côté soudainement sauvage de Sakura augmenta son besoin de la posséder. Il plaça son pénis entre ses nymphes et s'enfonça en elle d'un coup de reins enthousiaste. Elle gémit sous le plaisir de le sentir enfin au creux de son ventre après si longtemps et embrassa son cou avec passion, tandis qu'il commençait des va-et-vient en l'enlaçant.

— Tu m'as tellement manqué, lui chuchota-t-il, la voix troublée par l'émotion.

Elle éprouva une onde de volupté à cet aveu. L'ancien déserteur n'était pas démonstratif en public, étant trop pudique, mais se révélait toutefois amant exalté dans l'intimité. Elle descendit les mains jusqu'aux fesses de son époux et lui susurra un érotique « plus fort » en les pressant. Il lui obéit sur-le-champ. Il sortit presque totalement de son vagin et s'y fit réadmettre avec fougue ; elle s'accrocha à ses épaules. Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, il fut cependant contraint de cesser ses pénétrations au risque de jouir séance tenante.

— Vaut mieux changer de position, indiqua-t-il, la respiration haletante.  
— Tu vas venir ?  
— Oui.  
— Déjà ?  
— Ça fait trois mois que je ne t'ai pas vue, Sakura. Tu me fais… de l'effet, confessa-t-il un peu gêné.

Elle rit et l'embrassa tendrement.

— J'ai une idée, ronronna-t-elle. Mets-toi sur le dos.

Ceci fait, elle s'assit sur la couche et saisit les menottes.

— Tu vas aimer, affirma-t-elle en lui lançant un coup d'œil coquin.

Elle menotta un poignet de son mari – qui était tout sourire – et s'apprêtait à l'attacher à la tête de lit, quand la sonnette d'entrée retentit.

— C'est qui ? Je n'attends personne, pourtant, s'étonna-t-elle.  
— Merde… Ils sont déjà là, dit-il en se passant une main sur le visage, embarrassé.

La kunoichi écarquilla les yeux.

— _Qui_ est déjà là ? demanda-t-elle. Ne me dis pas que tu as un rendez-vous ?  
— Si. Avec Naruto. On doit aller au restaurant avec Kakashi.  
— Pardon ? s'offusqua-t-elle. Ça fait trois mois que tu es parti, trois mois que je ne t'ai pas vu, plus de trois mois qu'on n'a pas fait l'amour, et la première chose que tu fais en revenant c'est aller manger une nouille avec ton pote ? Tu te moques de moi, j'espère ?  
— Je dois lui donner mon rapport de mission.

À la manière dont elle l'assassina du regard, il regretta amèrement ses derniers mots et se rappela aussitôt les propos de Kakashi, des années auparavant : comme Naruto, il se prendrait une raclée, un jour ou l'autre, s'il dérapait. Et il ne fut jamais plus convaincu de recevoir au moins une gifle qu'en cet instant. La partie de jambes en l'air tournerait court : au mieux, elle lui en collerait une et ne lui adresserait plus la parole de la semaine ; au pire, elle ferait carrément la grève du sexe durant un certain temps, après lui avoir tatoué sur la joue la marque de sa main, bien entendu.

— Ton rapport de mission ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? Que le monde était en paix ? rétorqua-t-elle. Je te connais, s'il y avait eu une urgence, tu m'aurais prévenue immédiatement après Naruto.  
— Sakura… Naruto est Hokage maintenant, et je dois…  
— Tu vas dire à l'Hokage que tu es occupé, sauf s'il souhaite que je le noie dans son bol de râmen. Illico ! l'interrompit-elle, en agrippant les pans de son haut déchiré.

L'Uchiha s'exécuta sans broncher. Il ne voulait pas froisser davantage sa femme et surtout manquer des retrouvailles sexuelles qui s'annonçaient palpitantes – tout en ayant miraculeusement échappé à une claque. Il réajusta donc brièvement ses vêtements et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée, en prenant soin de dissimuler derrière celle-ci les menottes encore accrochées à son poignet droit.

— Houlà ! s'exclama Naruto, en voyant l'état des habits de son meilleur ami. Un ouragan t'est passé dessus ou tu t'es fait agresser en chemin ?

Kakashi détailla la tenue de son ex-élève et lui conseilla :

— Sasuke, tu devrais être plus vigilant.  
— Non, mais ce n'est rien de grave, répondit-il.  
— Je parle de ton pantalon que tu as mal remonté et de ta… _marchandise_ qui est en train de nous dire « bonjour », précisa-t-il, imperturbable.

Décontenancé, l'ancien déserteur reboutonna sans délai son pantalon, avant de réaliser que les deux hommes avaient les prunelles rivées sur les menottes à un de ses poignets. Il s'arrêta et soupira, dépité de l'image ridicule qu'il renvoyait.

— Dis-moi, ton assaillant, ce serait pas un p'tit bout de femme déchaînée aux cheveux roses ? ricana l'Hokage.  
— C'est de moi que tu parles ?

Naruto avala difficilement sa salive en voyant une Sakura en peignoir et véritablement en pétard.

— Sa… Sakura, balbutia le blond, c'était une blague ! Juste une blague !

Elle plissa les yeux, l'air mauvais.

— On est en pleine discussion existentielle. Revenez dans une semaine ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton grinçant, avant de leur claquer la porte au nez.

Tandis que Kakashi ne semblait pas surpris, l'Uzumaki ne put retenir un « ouf ! » de soulagement, en passant ses doigts dans le col de son pull qu'il trouvait soudainement trop serré.

— Je l'ai échappé belle, souffla-t-il.  
— Tu as surtout de la chance qu'elle soit trop occupée à la reconstruction du clan Uchiha, en cet instant.  
— Comment ça ?  
— La dernière fois que Sasuke a disparu de la circulation pendant une semaine, après son retour d'une longue mission, Sarada est née neuf mois plus tard.  
— Pas besoin de se cloîtrer une semaine en jouant à saute-mouton non-stop pour faire un môme ! Il ne sait pas grimper sa nana ou quoi ?  
— C'est Sasuke… On peut être un génie tout en étant plus lent sur certaines choses, supposa Kakashi, avec une pointe d'humour. Quoi qu'il en soit, je t'avais prévenu que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui donner rendez-vous dès son arrivée.  
— Et vous n'auriez pas pu m'expliquer la raison _avant _? se vexa Naruto. Histoire que j'évite de m'attirer les foudres de Sakura.  
— C'est en faisant des erreurs que l'on apprend.

L'Hokage lâcha un petit rire et tourna les talons pour aller au restaurant, suivi de son prédécesseur.

— Message reçu, maître : lorsque Sasuke rentre de mission, sa femme le séquestre et ils se reproduisent comme des lapins. Ou ils _tentent_, devrais-je dire. Parce que je suis étonné qu'il ne soit pas déjà père d'un troupeau de mini Uchiha ! Il doit être mou de la nouille, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! se gaussa-t-il.

Alors que les deux hommes s'éloignaient, ledit mou de la nouille était confronté à son épouse encore fâchée.

— Je dois m'attendre à ce que d'autres personnes débarquent aujourd'hui ? s'enquit-elle agacée, en croisant les bras.  
— Non.  
— Bien !

Sur ce, elle l'attrapa par un pan de son haut et le traîna jusqu'à leur chambre, en ajoutant :

— On a un bébé à concevoir, et tu as intérêt à assurer, je te préviens.

Sakura ne vit pas le franc sourire qu'affichait son mari dans son dos – qui se laissait faire avec joie, ravi que celle-ci fût toujours encline à des galipettes. Elle le poussa ensuite sur le lit sans ménagement, le débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements et observa son sexe dressé, qu'elle caressa. Vu son excitation, il ne tarderait pas à éjaculer. Elle préféra donc pratiquer la position que son compagnon adorait afin de terminer au plus tôt le premier round, et plaça une jambe de chaque côté de lui.  
La kunoichi ôtait son peignoir, quand, tout à coup, la sonnette retentit à nouveau.

— C'est une plaisanterie ! pesta-t-elle.  
— Je n'y suis pour rien, là.  
— Si c'est encore Naruto, je lui fais avaler son chapeau d'Hokage à la baguette, se jura-t-elle.

Fortement désappointée, Sakura se résolut à se rhabiller et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

— Bonjour, je suis bien chez Sasuke Uchiha ? demanda un homme qui lui était inconnu.  
— Oui, je suis sa femme.  
— Ah ! Enchanté ma p'tite dame. Je viens d'ouvrir une boutique en ville et je rends personnellement visite à mes futurs meilleurs clients. J'ai décidé de faire mon nid dans ce village (1). Il est là, vot' époux ?  
— Et vous êtes ?  
— Dites-lui que c'est l'Ancêtre, il se souviendra de moi, répondit-il gaiement. Je lui ai apporté des cadeaux. _Plein_ de cadeaux, insista-t-il en tapotant sa sacoche. C'est qui faut que je sois sûr de sa fidélité ! Je peux vous les montrer si vous voulez ?

_Oh, non ! Putain ! _pensa immédiatement l'ancien déserteur, affolé, ayant tout entendu. La semaine de plaisirs charnels avec sa conjointe débutait bien mal, selon lui.

_À suivre…_

(1) Merci à Mélisande pour l'expression, qui m'avait fait mourir de rire quant à l'Ancêtre, et à qui j'ai demandé l'autorisation pour la reprendre. =)


	5. Chapter 5

_**LA LARME DE GLACE**_

**Note de l'auteur :** merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires. Bisou ! :)

oOo

_Merde, merde, merde et merde !_ se répéta Sasuke en pensées, tout en sautant du lit et en remettant son pantalon en catastrophe. Si ce pervers se mettait à déballer son attirail devant sa femme et à sympathiser avec elle en deux secondes, il se vanterait certainement de l'avoir formé sexuellement des années plus tôt. Et dans ce cas, l'Uchiha était cuit : Sakura se sentirait tellement humiliée qu'elle farcirait son mari par le fondement et lui apprendrait à voler d'un coup de pied dans le croupion.

— C'est bon, je m'en occupe, Sakura ! indiqua-t-il, en détachant les menottes de son poignet.

Il vérifia que son bas était bien reboutonné et se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée de leur logement. La chance était de son côté : son épouse lui céda volontiers la place en levant les yeux au ciel, particulièrement irritée par cette deuxième visite importune.

— Dégage-le, lui glissa-t-elle discrètement en retournant dans leur chambre.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et alla sur le seuil de leur habitat en refermant la porte derrière lui.

— Comment tu vas, le petiot ? demanda l'Ancêtre, visiblement heureux de revoir son ex-disciple forcé.  
— Vous voulez quoi ?  
— Nom d'un p'tit braquemart ! Me dis pas que tu es toujours du genre à faire la gueule ?  
— C'est pas le moment, là, répondit sèchement l'ancien déserteur.

L'homme, d'une soixantaine d'années désormais, considéra son vis-à-vis, avant de s'exclamer :

— Ah ! J'ai capté ! T'étais en train de tremper ton nem et je dérange, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que la p'tite dame était en peignoir !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et lui envoya une œillade meurtrière.

— C'est bon ! C'est pas avec ton regard vide de chaton qui fait le dos rond que tu vas m'impressionner, continua le sexagénaire en s'esclaffant. J'en ai vu d'autres. D'abord, tu pourrais me saluer et me remercier, parce que je suis sûr que mes conseils et le canard que je t'avais refilés ont plu à ta dulcinée.

Le marchand repéra sur-le-champ que les traits de la figure du brun se détendaient légèrement, preuve que celui-ci reconnaissait l'évidence, malgré son mutisme. Ses iris pétillèrent de satisfaction.

— Tu comptes me remercier quand, gamin ? s'enquit-il malicieusement.  
— Merci.  
— C'est pas un mauvais début, petiot ! Sinon, je t'ai amené des joujoux.  
— Non merci, lâcha alors Sasuke.  
— Oh ! Ingratitude de la jeunesse ! Tu me fends le cœur ! dit l'Ancêtre en feignant un ton dramatique, le revers de la main sur le front et le visage attristé. Moi qui t'ai transmis tout mon savoir, toute ma bienveillance ! Moi qui t'ai tout appris ! Tu me fends le cœur, entends-tu ? insista-t-il en parlant volontairement plus fort. Tu m'achèves ! Tu me piétines ! Moi qui t'ai appris à utiliser ton coton-tige et à faire jouir une femme ! Moi qui t'ai…  
— Ça va ! Arrêtez votre cinéma, ordonna l'Uchiha, craignant que sa conjointe pût entendre ses propos. Vous voulez quoi, à la fin ?  
— Je vais te pardonner ta conduite de gougnafier si tu prends au moins un de mes cadeaux, répondit-il en affichant un sourire espiègle.  
— Et ensuite, vous partirez ?  
— Promis ! Je t'empêcherai pas de te reproduire, maintenant que tu sais te servir de ta zigounette, grâce à moi.

Sasuke soupira. À une époque, il aurait déjà menacé cet individu de l'égorger ou l'aurait plongé dans un genjutsu. Mais il ne pouvait plus expédier les gêneurs de la sorte, aujourd'hui. La rédemption n'avait finalement pas que du bon. Néanmoins, il se résigna :

— D'accord.

Peu importait : il comptait bien se débarrasser du cadeau dès que le vieil homme aurait le dos tourné.

— Merveilleux ! se réjouit son visiteur indésirable. Je t'ai sélectionné le meilleur du meilleur. Et c'est vraiment parce que je t'aime bien, hein ? Tiens ! finit-il, en prenant la main de l'ex-déserteur et en y déposant un objet.

Ce dernier examina ledit objet, qui était rehaussé d'une fausse pierre précieuse. Mais l'extrémité de celui-ci, d'une apparence étrange, le laissa tellement perplexe qu'il en oublia un instant son agacement envers le pervers. Comment diable utilisait-on ou accrochait-on cet accessoire ?

— Ça se met où ? se renseigna-t-il, intrigué.  
— C'est ce qu'on appelle un « bijou d'anus ». Tu le places dans le fion de…  
— Pardon ? l'interrompit-il, estomaqué.

L'Uchiha rejeta immédiatement la chose, répugné.

— Vous vous foutez de moi, là ?  
— Môsieur fait son difficile, s'amusa l'Ancêtre, en ramassant le bijou. J'y avais songé et j'ai prévu d'autres trucs.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de sa sacoche une boîte contenant un jouet sexuel que Sasuke n'aurait jamais osé imaginer. C'était un godemichet ayant une petite branche sur le dessus en forme de lapin afin de stimuler le clitoris, lui expliqua son vis-à-vis. Rien de terriblement choquant pour lui, à ce niveau, si ce n'était la représentation du phallus de ce sextoy : environ vingt centimètres de long, un diamètre impressionnant, d'un rouge criard, et pourvu de piques en plastique. Le pire étant sans nul doute le nom du plus mauvais goût de cette immondice : le Rabbitator.  
Consterné de réaliser que des imbéciles avaient été payés dans le but de créer ceci, et soudainement tétanisé en se figurant la colère de sa femme si elle voyait cette monstrueuse invention, il ne put que manifester son horreur par le tressaillement nerveux d'une paupière.  
Constatant sa réaction médusée, l'homme d'affaires tenta de le rassurer :

— Bon, c'est sûr, comme ça, on dirait une bite de cheval.  
— Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais offrir ça à mon épouse ? s'étrangla le brun.  
— Bah, je le vends bien ! se félicita-t-il. Faut dire, les gonzesses qui m'achètent ça, c'est souvent parce que leur mari en a une minuscule et sait pas s'en servir, ricana-t-il.  
— Je dois le prendre comment ? répliqua-t-il. Vous êtes suicidaire ?  
— Mais c'est que t'es devenu un adorable grognon avec l'âge, persifla le sexagénaire. T'inquiète ! J'ai aussi la carte de fidélité à te proposer.

_Ah ! Parfait_, pensa l'Uchiha. Voilà un cadeau empoisonné discret qu'il pourrait brûler ou réduire en miettes rapidement.

— Je vais prendre ça.  
— Et le contrat qui va avec, ajouta l'Ancêtre d'une voix chantante, en le lui tendant. Parce que la carte est payante, évidemment.

En découvrant la somme qu'il lui fallait débourser, Sasuke manqua de s'étouffer :

— C'est du vol !  
— Faut bien que je vive, mon gars. Les temps sont durs. Et t'aurais pas le cœur de laisser crever de faim un pauvre vieillard inoffensif tel que moi ?  
— Ce serait pourtant un plaisir, escroc, lâcha-t-il d'un ton cinglant.  
— Ou je vois directement avec ta nana ce qu'elle préfère entre le bijou d'anus, le gode, et la carte de fidélité ? suggéra-t-il joyeusement.

L'ancien déserteur ferma les yeux et soupira, en songeant que l'agression d'un marchand de godemichets serait le comble du ridicule sur son curriculum vitae de ninja.

— Ou si tu veux, gamin, j'ai encore…  
— Ça va, ça va ! Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher mon portefeuille.

Il lui donna ensuite l'argent et reprit :

— Maintenant, débarrassez le plancher.  
— Attends ! J'ai prévu une surprise pour mes dix premiers fidèles clients, déclara-t-il gaiement. C'est que j'ai répété mon texte !

Le vendeur sortit de sa sacoche un chapeau pointu en carton, généralement utilisé lors des anniversaires, et un « sifflet sans-gêne ». Il plaça le chapeau sur la tête du shinobi, fit du bruit en soufflant dans le bec de son accessoire de cotillon, qui se cogna contre le nez de l'Uchiha en se déroulant, et s'écria :

— Bienvenue à toi, cher fidèle client ! Afin de fêter ça dignement, la maison t'offre une remise de cinquante pour cent sur ton premier achat ! Offre valable durant les dix prochaines minutes !

En souriant de manière radieuse, il jeta finalement des confettis à la figure d'un Sasuke parfaitement immobile, au point de ne pas cligner des paupières, qui le foudroyait du regard.

— Ah, ben dis ! C'est que t'en restes sans voix ! s'exclama l'Ancêtre, fier de son petit effet.

Puis il récupéra le chapeau sur la tête de son ex-disciple forcé et lui tendit la carte de fidélité, en continuant :

— Bon, mon gars, je sais que t'as été fou de joie de me revoir, mais je dois rendre visite à ton copain, Naruto. Comme c'est le nouveau patron du village, faut que je m'attire ses faveurs. Allez, à bientôt !

Le brun lui arracha la carte des mains, la fourra dans la poche de son pantalon avec le contrat et claqua la porte, tandis que le pervers s'éloignait d'un pas guilleret.  
Il était en train d'imaginer un mensonge à raconter à sa femme sur l'identité de ce singulier personnage, lorsqu'elle sortit de leur chambre, le pas lourd et déterminé. Elle tenait un morceau de carton de forme carrée.

— Chut ! exigea-t-elle, en voyant son mari s'apprêter à lui parler. Je ne veux pas savoir qui c'était ni ce qu'il t'a dit. Je m'en fiche.

Elle ouvrit alors la porte d'entrée, y scotcha sa pancarte de fortune sur laquelle était écrit en gros et en rouge : « Ne pas déranger ! », et referma violemment la porte.

— Le prochain qui nous emmerde, je le massacre ! se jura-t-elle, en cognant le mur avec son poing.

L'ancien déserteur fixa le trou dans la cloison que sa chère et tendre venait de créer, et observa sans sourciller plusieurs fissures remonter jusqu'au plafond. À ce stade, elle ne massacrerait pas seulement un futur hypothétique gêneur.

— On va plutôt attendre que tu te calmes, conseilla-t-il.  
— Ah, non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ?  
— Si le plafond ou la baraque entière s'effondre sur moi, tu conviendras que ça risque de me couper légèrement l'envie, remarqua-t-il, pragmatique.  
— Tu ne vas pas commencer à faire ta délicate ? Tu veux bien un deuxième enfant ? Donc, au boulot !

Le ninja haussa les épaules et retira son pantalon. Puis il s'approcha de Sakura et jeta son peignoir à terre, avant de la soulever par les cuisses et la plaquer contre le mur.

— Dans un sens, si on détruit notre logement, tes parents seront ravis d'accueillir notre fille. Et le temps qu'on reconstruise la maison, on profitera à deux de la belle étoile, admit-il, coquin.  
— Je savais que tu y verrais un sérieux avantage.

Il rit et partagea un baiser passionnel avec elle. C'était pour ce genre d'échanges qu'il l'appréciait. C'était pour son tempérament à la fois si colérique, drôle, et surprenant, qu'il l'adorait. Et c'était pour son obstination et sa sincérité, qu'il l'aimait. Elle était une femme au caractère entier que leur séparation à l'adolescence, comme la guerre et le comportement qu'il avait eu envers elle, n'aura jamais égratigné. Elle était celle qui lui était destinée ; celle qui ne craignait pas de marcher à ses côtés, de porter ses enfants, quand une partie de la population l'aurait déjà condamné. La foi qu'elle avait en lui était désormais inébranlable.

— Tu veux que je te prenne comme ça ? lui chuchota-t-il en collant son torse à sa poitrine.

La kunoichi jeta un œil sur le meuble à leur gauche.

— On ne l'a pas encore fait sur la commode, ronronna-t-elle.  
— On va immédiatement réparer cette erreur, dit-il en souriant.

Sasuke la posa délicatement sur la commode et plaça ses fines jambes sur son épaule droite, pendant qu'elle s'allongeait. Il percevait mieux son étroitesse, ainsi. Il s'immisça doucement en elle, tout en caressant ses seins, et contempla sa partenaire. Elle se cambra en fermant les paupières, entrouvrit la bouche et soupira de bien-être.  
Il encercla ses cuisses d'un bras afin de la maintenir contre lui, et débuta ses va-et-vient. Ses coups de reins, d'abord pondérés, devinrent plus vifs ; il s'enfonça profondément en elle, fit claquer sa peau contre la sienne ; le meuble grinça. Lorsqu'elle se contracta autour de son érection, il accéléra la cadence et lâcha un bref ahan sous l'effort ; son désir d'extase s'accrut.  
Avant d'atteindre le point culminant de son niveau d'excitation, déclenchant inévitablement l'éjaculation, il s'arrêta subitement, se retira, et souleva sa conjointe en la prenant dans ses bras. L'Uchiha se dirigea ensuite vers le canapé et s'y coucha, en amenant son épouse à le chevaucher. Il n'eut pas besoin de lui dire qu'il souhaitait terminer de la sorte ; elle connaissait ses préférences.

Sakura glissa sa verge entre ses nymphes, s'assit lascivement sur le bas-ventre de son mari, et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Tandis qu'il massait sa poitrine, elle se redressa et resserra volontairement ses parois vaginales dans le but de lui procurer plus de plaisir.  
Dans un rythme régulier, elle commença à remonter et descendre le long de son pénis. Il la pénétrait totalement dans cette position, et elle pouvait sentir son sexe rencontrer le fond de son intimité en intensifiant ses retours sur lui. La kunoichi aimait cette sensation, surtout après l'orgasme ; elle était alors particulièrement plus sensible.  
Elle poursuivait à la même allure, quand Sasuke agrippa ses hanches et prit le contrôle du coït. Sa respiration était saccadée, ses joues étaient rouges ; il allait venir. Il l'incita à renforcer ses va-et-vient, accentuant l'impact dans son vagin, et augmenta la vitesse.  
Elle dévora des yeux son compagnon ; elle adorait le voir jouir. Il fronça les sourcils, les traits de son visage trahirent les premiers effets de l'orgasme, et il poussa un gémissement qui émoustilla davantage Sakura. Haletante, elle conserva un instant la cadence qu'il lui imposait, et diminua ses mouvements pour finir par les stopper complètement. Puis elle s'étendit sur son corps et déposa de doux baisers sur ses lèvres. Elle nicha enfin sa figure dans son cou et huma son odeur, en l'enlaçant.

— Tu as aimé ? murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il rit et la regarda de façon langoureuse. Il lui fit aussitôt un franc sourire ; un de ces sourires qui témoignait de son émoi, un de ces sourires qu'il n'offrait qu'à elle.

— Bien sûr, répondit-il.

Elle s'appuya sur un coude et effleura d'un doigt les joues, le nez et le front de son bien-aimé.

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
— J'espère simplement que tu es satisfait avec moi, s'inquiéta-t-elle, soudainement mélancolique. Tu es si souvent loin…

Sasuke réalisa le sous-entendu de ces paroles et prit tendrement le visage de sa femme entre ses mains.

— Sakura… Je t'aime.

Les iris de la kunoichi pétillèrent à l'écoute de ces trois mots, si courts et pourtant tellement lourds de sens. Il était amoureux d'elle, était heureux en couple, et n'éprouvait pas le besoin d'escapades sexuelles, tels que certains hommes partis loin de chez eux. Elle se blottit contre lui.

— C'est plutôt à moi de te demander si tu es satisfaite. Ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours, reprit-il. Tu n'as jamais été tentée…  
— Non, le coupa-t-elle. Je suis parfaitement comblée avec toi, affirma-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Il l'étreignit et caressa ses cheveux roses. Il avait toujours estimé que cette couleur s'accordait très bien avec le vert de ses yeux.  
Sakura se releva et, s'en prendre la peine de se rhabiller, alla chercher les verres de vin dans leur chambre. L'Uchiha en profita pour admirer les hanches et les fesses de sa compagne, en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Après sa grossesse, elle avait gagné des rondeurs qu'il jugeait véritablement excitantes.  
Ils discutèrent ensuite de Sarada, et le papa qu'il était ne put cacher sa fierté de savoir que sa fille avait brillamment réussi son examen écrit, la veille, comme il s'amusa d'apprendre les récentes frasques de Boruto.

— Ça ne me surprend pas, avoua-t-il. Il a de qui tenir.  
— Sarada me parle régulièrement de lui. Mais je me demande si…  
— Si quoi ?  
— Si elle n'en pincerait pas un peu pour lui, continua-t-elle, songeuse.

L'ancien déserteur faillit avaler de travers une gorgée de vin.

— Elle est trop jeune, assura-t-il.  
— Pas du tout, j'en pinçais déjà pour toi à son âge.

Il dévisagea son épouse, perplexe.

— Boruto ? Le fils de Naruto ?  
— Tu en connais un autre ?  
— Non, mais… _Boruto_, tout de même ! insista-t-il. Il serait capable de redécorer la maison de son père avec du papier toilette à moitié usagé en vue de l'emmerder !  
— En tout cas, Hinata et moi, on trouverait ça sympathique de faire partie de la même famille.  
— Parce que vous en avez déjà bavardé ?  
— Bien sûr !  
— Et je suppose que vous avez déjà prévu la liste des invités de leur mariage ? se moqua-t-il.

Elle rit aux éclats et se calla contre lui, la tête sur son épaule. Il passa un bras autour d'elle, pendant qu'elle lui transmettait les dernières nouvelles de Konoha.  
Une heure plus tard, ils achevaient de manger des toasts au saumon en dégustant une coupe de Champagne sur le canapé, toujours dévêtus. Le brun appréciait la vision de sa partenaire, nue, se promenant dans leur habitat.  
Il finissait son verre lorsque celle-ci se pencha afin de débarrasser la table basse. Le spectacle de ses fesses, ainsi tendues vers lui, l'enthousiasma. Il jeta un œil à la moquette. S'il s'écoutait, il la posséderait immédiatement sur le tapis, en levrette ; d'autant qu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore fait là-dessus. Sasuke posa sa coupe de vin sur le meuble, et n'hésita plus. Il se plaqua dans son dos et caressa ses seins.

— Attends, chéri, je…  
— On débarrassera après, lui chuchota-t-il en se collant un peu plus à elle. Mets-toi à quatre pattes, s'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il sensuellement.

Elle aima l'envie pressante de son conjoint, et lui obéit. Elle fut émoustillée en le percevant s'agenouiller derrière elle pour commencer à la faire sienne. Et elle se mordilla de désir la lèvre inférieure, au moment où il saisit fermement ses hanches et s'immisça entièrement en elle.  
La kunoichi ne put retenir des petits cris de plaisir sous la force de ses coups de reins ; il sortait presque totalement de son sexe et y entrait derechef avec fougue. Elle adorait quand il la prenait de la sorte. Le délice de cette relation charnelle réchauffa son corps ; elle transpira. Sakura enfouit finalement son visage dans le creux de son bras, et se masturba.

Devinant que sa femme était proche de l'extase, à la manière dont elle se cambrait et à ses contractions vaginales, l'Uchiha garda ce rythme soutenu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouît en poussant un long gémissement. Il ralentit alors ses va-et-vient, l'accompagnant en douceur dans les sensations post-orgasmiques.  
Il cessa ensuite ses mouvements et s'inclina vers elle pour lécher une goutte de sueur qui glissait dans son dos. Elle frissonna et se cambra davantage, étant très sensible une fois la félicité atteinte. Il s'en amusa et l'amena délicatement à se retourner, avant de contempler ses joues rouges et ses yeux pétillants. L'ancien déserteur sourit de satisfaction et se pencha sur elle.  
En appui sur ses coudes, il embrassa lascivement son épouse, tandis qu'elle l'accueillait entre ses cuisses. Il la fit à nouveau sienne et soupira de plaisir. Elle était toujours merveilleusement plus étroite après l'orgasme. Impatient, il entama ses pénétrations avec énergie et poursuivit la cadence quelques instants. Son niveau d'excitation était tel qu'il jouit rapidement à son tour et éjacula par saccades en elle. Il s'enfonça intégralement dans un dernier coup de reins.  
Essoufflé, Sasuke se blottit enfin contre elle et l'enlaça tendrement. Puis il lui susurra soudain d'un ton coquin :

— On n'a pas testé sur la machine à laver ou contre le frigo.

Sakura rit.

— On va réparer cette erreur tout à l'heure, ronronna-t-elle.

oOo

En ce dimanche d'été, les Uchiha et les Uzumaki, au complet, s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour un pique-nique dans un parc. Ils dégustaient tranquillement la fin de leur repas, installés sur plusieurs larges couvertures, excepté Naruto qui lisait quelques missives des représentants des villages environnants.  
Himawari, assise entre sa maman et Sakura, se régalait d'une part de gâteau au chocolat en observant le gros ventre de cette dernière, songeuse. Sa mère lui avait annoncé que Sarada aurait bientôt un petit frère ou une petite sœur ; ses parents se gardant la surprise du sexe pour le grand jour. Elle tira finalement sur la manche de la kunoichi, enceinte de neuf mois, afin d'attirer son attention, et demanda :

— Dis, comment on fait les bébés ?

La concernée sourit, gênée que l'enfant lui posât cette question, plutôt qu'à Hinata.

— Moi, je sais ! Moi, je sais ! s'écria Boruto, en se redressant d'un coup, le pouce relevé vers lui-même, tout fier.  
— Je vous abandonne, je vais me rafraîchir, glissa Sakura. Continuez sans moi, je vais prendre mon temps, avertit-elle en s'éclipsant aux toilettes, situées juste à côté.

Craignant que son fils se mît à expliquer des détails – que dieu seul savait où il avait pu entendre – devant sa cadette, Naruto répliqua :

— On en parlera plus tard, Boruto.  
— Je vois que je me pointe au bon moment ! dit une voix enjouée. Ça papote de comment on fait les gosses ?

Le groupe tourna la tête en direction de cette voix. Sasuke ferma les yeux et soupira. C'était l'Ancêtre. Heureusement que sa compagne était aux toilettes. Avec un peu de chance, il serait parti à son retour.

— Mais c'est le vieux ! s'exclama l'Hokage.

Le blond n'était guère embarrassé de la présence de son ancien mentor cochonceteux, ayant avoué la vérité à sa femme des années auparavant. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du brun.

Ledit mentor dévisagea Sarada et se réjouit :

— Ah, ben dis ! C'est que tu t'es bien servi de ton braquemart en suivant mes conseils. T'as fait du bon taf, gamin ! Elle est mignonne ta p'tite, dit-il à Sasuke en lui tapant dans le dos. Je suis ravi de t'avoir tout enseigné !  
— C'est quoi un braquemart ? s'enquit Sarada.  
— On en parlera plus tard, répondit son père, en citant son meilleur ami.

Alors que le marchand de jouets érotiques s'installait sur une des couvertures sans y être invité, Himawari s'était levée pour admirer les papillons un peu plus loin. Et, pas une seconde, elle ne se doutait que son innocente question générerait un joyeux bazar.

— Enchanté, ma p'tite dame, dit le vendeur à Hinata. Je suis…  
— Je sais qui vous êtes, le coupa-t-elle doucement, en lui souriant. Enchantée monsieur. Je m'appelle Hinata. Je suis l'épouse de Naruto. Mais, pardonnez-moi, je vais surveiller ma fille, s'excusa-t-elle en se mettant debout.  
— Faut pas demander pardon pour ça ma p'tite dame, c'est normal.

Le sexagénaire contempla la brune s'éloigner et s'adressa à son mari :

— C'est un beau brin de femme que t'as épousé, mon gars.

Le concerné s'enorgueillit de ce compliment.

— Je sais. Sinon, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?  
— On m'a indiqué que tu étais là, car je te cherchais : j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Faut bien que j'entretienne de bonnes relations avec le patron, annonça-t-il en fouillant dans sa sacoche.  
— Cela s'apparente à de la corruption, remarqua Sasuke, en buvant une gorgée de thé.  
— Oh, ça va, gamin ! Je t'en ai aussi apporté un. Inutile de faire encore la gueule, se gaussa-t-il.

Puis il tendit un livre à l'Hokage.

— Tiens ! Vu que le sujet du jour c'est comment pondre des mômes, voilà un bouquin qui explique la marche à suivre, s'amusa-t-il. Un exemplaire de qualité, et je m'y connais !

Le singulier personnage eut soudainement toute l'attention de Boruto et Sarada, tandis que le blond réalisait que l'ouvrage traitait des différentes positions sexuelles. Il le remercia et ajouta qu'il le lirait chez lui.

— Les illustrations sont tellement soft que même les chiards pourraient les mater, assura-t-il.  
— Il ne vaut mieux pas, rétorqua l'ex-déserteur.

Devinant que la discussion avec le vieux pervers se résumerait à des sujets osés, il ordonna à Boruto et sa fille de prendre leur part de gâteau, et de les laisser parler « entre adultes ». Ils lui obéirent, cependant, Boruto se retourna afin de repérer où son père rangeait le livre qui lui semblait grandement intéressant. Il afficha un air malicieux en découvrant qu'il le cachait dans le sac de sa maman, au pied d'un arbre dans son dos. Son papa lui ayant appris l'art de la discrétion, le garçon ne tarderait pas à vérifier s'il avait bien retenu la leçon.

— Je suis sûre que tu sais pas comment on fait, lui lâcha subitement Sarada.  
— Comment on fait quoi ?  
— Les enfants, précisa-t-elle, en évitant son regard.  
— Ben, si ! Faut que le père monte la mère à quatre pattes, comme les lapins, et c'est tout.  
— Comme les lapins ? N'importe quoi ! T'es vraiment un guignol. Pas étonnant que t'aies pas eu des notes super au dernier examen.  
— Hey ! Calme-toi ! Je suis le fils de l'Hokage, moi !  
— On dirait pas.  
— Eh ben, tu verras quand on sera grands ! On va se marier, je vais te grimper dessus pour te faire un bébé, et tu verras si j'ai pas raison ! brailla-t-il.

Sasuke recracha son thé en ayant cru entendre les mots « marier », « te grimper dessus » et « faire un bébé », en provenance des enfants.

— Qu'est-ce que ton fils raconte à ma fille ? s'étrangla-t-il.  
— Laisse tomber, le rassura Naruto, plongé dans la lecture de ses missives. Il ne doit pas comprendre ce qu'il dit.

L'Uchiha fixa son ami, se demandant sérieusement s'il n'était pas trop absorbé par son courrier pour prêter l'oreille à quoi que ce fût. L'Ancêtre l'arracha séance tenante à ses pensées en lui présentant le cadeau qu'il lui avait réservé. Il lui donna un vibromasseur violet en forme d'œuf, relié à une fine télécommande.

— Puisque t'avais pas digéré le gode avec la taille d'une bite de cheval pour ta nana, me suis dit que ce truc passerait mieux. C'est discret et surtout : ça cartonne auprès de mes clientes.  
— C'est quoi ce machin encore, maugréa-t-il, en le manipulant d'une main.  
— C'est un œuf vibrant, et ça a plusieurs intensités de vibrations. C'est moderne ! Par contre, faut éviter d'appuyer sur le bouton rose de la télécommande sans prévenir ta partenaire, quand tu lui as mis ça dedans, parce que…  
— Quand je lui ai mis ça, dedans _quoi_ ?

Cette question eut le mérite de déconcentrer l'Hokage dans sa lecture. Les deux hommes regardèrent Sasuke, pantois.

— T'es vraiment con ou tu me taquines pour le plaisir, petiot ?  
— Mais où voulez-vous que je lui mette un truc pareil, bon sang ? s'agaça-t-il.  
— Ah ouais… Il y a du niveau, là, souffla le sexagénaire. Dis-moi, ta gosse, t'as déniché le bon trou pour la faire ou tu y es arrivé par accident ?

Alors que le vieux pervers formait son élève forcé sur un nouveau sextoy, Boruto était déterminé à montrer à sa camarade la justesse de ses propos. Constatant que les adultes étaient occupés, il réussit à récupérer le livre coquin en douce, et rejoignit Sarada. Il l'ouvrit au hasard sur une double-page ne contenant que des illustrations, et les enfants considérèrent les différents dessins, presque grotesques et dénués d'érotisme, intitulés « la levrette ».

— Tu vois ! J'avais raison ! Faut bien que le père grimpe sur la mère à quatre pattes. C'est ce que je te ferai après le mariage.  
— T'as peut-être pas tort, mais jamais je t'épouserai, répliqua-t-elle, cinglante.  
— Ma mère dit que ce serait bien qu'on se marie. Et ma mère, elle a toujours raison. Pis, tu crois que je sais pas que tu me mates en classe ? Tous mes potes disent que tu es amoureuse de moi, lança-t-il, extrêmement fier.

Une part de gâteau vola et s'aplatit sur le coin de son nez. D'abord surpris, il ne réagit pas, avant de s'essuyer et de plisser les yeux en direction de Sarada.

— Hey ! Si tu veux être ma copine, va falloir que t'arrêtes. Sinon, je vais te rejeter et tu vas finir toute seule, en modèle périmé et ridé !

Misérablement vexée dans sa condition féminine, mademoiselle Sarada Uchiha se résolut à utiliser son dernier atout, son arme ultime, la plus _terrible_, celle qu'elle ne sortait qu'en cas de force majeure : papa.  
Si elle ne jouait pas trop souvent la comédie, elle parvenait à le mener par le bout du nez. Elle se força donc à pleurer à chaudes larmes, devant un Boruto décontenancé.

— Pourquoi tu chiales ? s'inquiéta-t-il, en posant le livre sur l'herbe.

Il la vit ensuite courir vers son père et se plaindre, dans un ton larmoyant :

— Papa ! Boruto veut m'obliger à l'épouser pour me monter comme dans la levrette et me faire des enfants !

Elle se réfugia dans les bras d'un Sasuke qui venait de briser son mug de thé, sous l'émotion, en le serrant trop brusquement.

— Naruto, scanda-t-il, mauvais, en baissant la tête.  
— Boruto ! Viens ici ! s'énerva l'Hokage. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ?

Le garçon s'approcha et s'excusa d'avoir fait pleurer Sarada – sans en comprendre la raison. Et il ne comprenait pas non plus pour quel motif son paternel semblait remonté contre lui. Il se justifia :

— Mais… maman a dit que ce serait bien que, elle et moi, on se marie. Et on parlait juste de comment faire les bébés. Et pour ça, faut monter la fille comme un lapin.  
— Où est-ce que tu as entendu ça ?  
— Ben, c'est toi qui l'as dit à maman. Tu disais que tu comprenais pas que les parents de Sarada aient pas plus d'enfants, vu que son père montait sa mère comme un lapin dès qu'il revenait. Et tu as même dit que…

Il réfléchit afin de se souvenir des paroles exactes de son géniteur – qui était en train de s'étouffer.

— Ah, voilà ! T'as dit qu'il devait pas savoir la grimper ou qu'il était mou de la nouille.  
— Je t'ai ordonné mille fois de ne pas écouter aux portes quand je discute avec ta mère ! le gronda Naruto.  
— Na-ru-to, répéta l'Uchiha, d'une voix menaçante, en manquant de casser la télécommande du sextoy qu'il tenait encore dans une main.

Réalisant que son ami bouillait de rage et que le coup de poing n'était pas loin, le blond tenta de le calmer :

— Attends, c'était une plaisanterie, rien de plus, affirma-t-il, en riant nerveusement. Te fous pas en rogne.  
— Z'allez pas vous taper dessus pour ça ? En tout cas, si vous souhaitiez que vos mômes gobent le mytho sur la petite graine trouvée dans le jardin, c'est foiré maintenant, ricana le marchand.

Pendant que son papa cherchait à adoucir la colère de l'ancien déserteur, et que le vieillard s'esclaffait, Boruto observa sa camarade se lever et se planter face à lui. Elle lui envoya une œillade hautaine accompagnée d'un sourire narquois, et lui tourna le dos.  
Il fut hors de lui en devinant qu'elle avait joué la comédie, et fut déterminé à se venger sur-le-champ. Sarada était réellement la pire des pestes, selon lui. Il partit récupérer sa part de gâteau en grommelant, en fit une boule grossière, prit de l'élan, et la lança avec force en direction des cheveux de sa camarade.

— Boruto ! s'écria l'Hokage, le surprenant en plein acte.

Avertie par ce cri, Sarada eut le réflexe de s'écarter de la trajectoire de la pâtisserie, qui termina sa course sur le visage de Sakura, qui revenait des toilettes.  
Le garçon écarquilla les yeux en découvrant où s'était aplati son missile en chocolat, et avala difficilement sa salive. Il redoutait cette kunoichi. Particulièrement à cause d'une histoire que son père s'était plu à lui conter, des années auparavant, au sujet d'un ogre femelle à la tignasse rose qui dévorait les enfants qui n'étaient pas sages. Plus jeune, il avait même cru que ce monstre se cachait sous les traits de cette dame.  
Il inspira profondément et prit la décision qui s'imposait : fuir.

— Sakura ! Je suis désolé, s'excusa Naruto, en lui tendant une serviette en coton.

Sans se fâcher, elle s'empara du linge et s'essuya en tremblant. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

— Messieurs, je tenais à vous signaler qu'on entend tout des toilettes. J'ai _tout_ entendu, indiqua-t-elle le souffle court.

Elle posa ensuite ses prunelles sur le jouet sexuel dans la main de son conjoint, qui n'osait plus bouger, horrifié par sa révélation et la situation.

— On en rediscutera, ajouta-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils. Là, il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital. Le bébé ne devrait pas tarder. J'ai eu des contractions.

Bouche bée, Sasuke appuya par mégarde sur le bouton rose de la télécommande du sextoy. L'œuf se mit à vibrer si violemment par à-coups, en sautillant sur sa paume, qu'il s'échappa de sa main et atterrit dans son assiette à dessert.  
Le silence des uns et des autres, soudain absolu, ne fut rompu que par le bruit gênant des petits bonds du vibromasseur sur la pièce de vaisselle.

oOo

L'hiver. Il n'aimait pas cette saison. Elle lui rappelait ses ultimes moments d'isolement, quand il avait à nouveau quitté son village natal, à la fin de guerre.  
Dans sa volition de revoir le monde avec un regard neuf, il était parti. Cette redécouverte lui avait été bénéfique, jusqu'à ce qu'un sentiment nostalgique s'emparât de lui.  
Il se souvint de sa solitude au pied d'un arbre, lors d'une nuit hivernale. Il se souvint de mots qu'il avait cru entendre, parlant de cette rose et de sa larme de glace. Il s'était imaginé que c'était la voix de son frère, avant de se convaincre qu'il n'en était rien ; pure hallucination due à son manque de sommeil.  
Mélancolique, Sasuke avança dans son jardin, recouvert de neige.

Il n'aimait pas l'hiver. Selon lui, la Mort et la désolation étaient l'incarnation de cette saison, et ce, même si c'était également durant cette période qu'il avait réalisé qu'une femme gardait toujours l'espoir de partager sa route. Cette perspective de vie avait comblé le vide en lui.  
Il marcha jusqu'au bout de son jardin et y remarqua avec stupeur une rose ; seule survivante de ce temps glacial. Les fantômes de son passé jaillirent en lui ; le blessant. Au travers de cette fleur, il crut revoir les vestiges d'une existence qu'il désirait oublier. Cependant, comme hypnotisé par la couleur d'un rouge vif de celle-ci, il se dirigea vers elle et s'accroupit afin d'en apprécier la majesté. Un de ses pétales pleurait une larme de glace.

— Papa ! s'écria son fils en ouvrant la porte de la véranda.

L'enfant, âgé de trois ans, courut vers lui et trébucha dans la neige. Il secoua la tête d'un air enjoué, et se remit debout pour se jeter dans ses bras. Sasuke sourit et fut aux anges en sentant sa progéniture se blottir contre lui. Son garçon était tellement plein de chaleur, d'amour et de joie, quand, lui, avait si froid et était si triste. Il réentendit subitement cette voix :

_« Regarde cette rose qui te verse une larme. Elle peut être synonyme de fin et de drame. »_

C'était son frère, il en était maintenant certain. Son esprit ne lui avait donc pas fait défaut, des années plus tôt. Mais il ne voyait pas son parent. Il s'assit et étreignit son fils un peu plus fort.

— Papa ? C'est quoi sur la fleur ? Ça se mange ?

L'Uchiha rit. Il récupéra cette goutte glacée à l'aide de son index et de son pouce, en dissimulant sa crainte de revivre cet instant où il s'était senti tellement seul.  
La rose ne s'effrita pas.

— Je peux manger, ça, papa ?  
— Oui, si tu veux, s'amusa-t-il.

Son fils prit la larme de glace et la mit dans sa bouche. Il fronça les sourcils.

— C'est froid, se plaignit-il.

Sasuke rit à nouveau et caressa les cheveux bruns, aux reflets bleutés, de son enfant. Il le surprit alors à montrer du doigt quelque chose et s'exclamer :

— Oh ! C'est le monsieur gentil ! Bonjour !

Il observa autour de lui et ne décela aucune présence.

— À qui tu parles ?

Son garçon ne l'écouta pas et reprit, en fixant de ses iris noirs un individu imaginaire :

— Tu viens encore jouer avec moi ?

L'ancien déserteur le dévisagea, inquiet, et vit soudain sa petite tête se pencher presque imperceptiblement en arrière, comme si une personne… _lui appuyait sur le front_, pensa-t-il.  
Et il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il discerna deux doigts, pointés sur le front de sa progéniture, suivi du corps entier d'un homme qui se révélait lentement à lui. C'était son frère, accroupi devant eux.

— Une prochaine fois, répondit gentiment Itachi à son neveu.

Son défunt parent le contempla ensuite, en lui adressant un doux sourire, et lui chuchota avant de disparaître :

— Elle peut aussi incarner la joie, du jour où tu retourneras sur tes pas…

Il fut bouleversé par cette apparition, par la chaleur de sa voix, par ses paroles empreintes d'espoir, et la confiance inébranlable qu'il semblait lui porter. Il eut néanmoins l'impression que sa phrase n'était pas terminée ; en suspens.

— Papa ! T'es rentré ! se réjouit Sarada, en passant le portail de leur jardin.

Elle avança rapidement vers son père et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

— Tu m'as manqué, papa, ajouta-t-elle, en se blottissant contre lui.  
— Vous m'avez manqué aussi, dit-il affectueusement, en serrant ses deux enfants dans ses bras.  
— On fait un câlin groupé sans moi ?

C'était sa femme, dans la véranda. Ravie de retrouver son petit monde au complet, Sakura les rejoignit et les enlaça.

— Alors, papa ? Ce que j'ai mangé, c'était quoi ? demanda son fils.

Sasuke sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Puis, tout en appréciant cette tendre étreinte familiale, il regarda la rose intacte au beau milieu de ce paysage hivernal, et lui murmura, en l'appelant par son prénom :

— C'était le goût de la vie… Itachi.

_« … Et tu es enfin revenu. »_

_**Fin.**_


	6. Bonus

_**LA LARME DE GLACE**_

_**Bonus.**_

— Non, Sakura, non, insista Sasuke d'un ton sec.

Il lâcha sa main et s'arrêta. Elle se tourna vers lui, désappointée.

— Tu m'as juré qu'on ferait ce que je voudrais, pour notre première sortie en amoureux depuis la naissance d'Itachi.  
— Oui, mais _ça_… Non.  
— Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais vu ce genre de choses, si mes souvenirs sont bons, railla-t-elle.

Planté au beau milieu de la rue, Sasuke croisa les bras et défia le coup d'œil moqueur de son épouse.

— Dites-moi, Monsieur Uchiha, seriez-vous en train de me mettre au défi de ne pas pouvoir vous y traîner par la force ?  
— Dites-moi, Madame Uchiha, vous oubliez que pour m'y traîner, il faudra d'abord m'attraper.  
— Et est-ce que mon adorable époux sera ravi de savoir que, si on n'y va pas, ce sera le calme plat cette nuit entre nous ? ajouta-t-elle avec malice.

Il se tut un instant, surpris de son chantage, et mentit :

— Pas de problème.

Le sourire de Sakura s'effaça et elle afficha une mine si déçue que cela le peina. Il reprit :

— Depuis quand tu aimes ces machins-là ?

Le brun vit son regard subitement pétiller et il fut inquiet en songeant aux paroles de l'Ancêtre. Les clientes qui lui commandaient des jouets, tels que le Rabbitator, s'ennuyaient souvent au lit avec leur mari. Certes, il admettait être assez conventionnel ; cela lui avait pris un certain temps avant d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec sa compagne ailleurs que dans leur chambre. Néanmoins, il pensait réussir à la combler. Il douta.  
Avait-il perdu la main ? Était-il devenu ce que d'aucuns appelaient un « mauvais coup » ? Pire : en avait-il tout simplement une petite et ne savait-il pas – ou plus – s'en servir ? Sa fierté d'homme accusa difficilement cette remise en question.  
La kunoichi se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui chuchota lascivement à l'oreille :

— Tu semblais pourtant avoir apprécié notre jeu dans le bain, l'autre jour, avec le canard vibrant ?

Il rougit. Oui, il avait aimé s'essayer à cela. Mais cet objet ne le répugnait pas ou ne lui faisait pas concurrence. En imaginant soudain sa partenaire utiliser en son absence une immondice telle que le Rabbitator, ses rougeurs disparurent. Il se refusa catégoriquement de partager sa femme avec une horreur pareille.  
Quelle serait sa place, en tant que mâle, si elle pouvait se passer de lui pour atteindre le septième ciel à l'avenir ? Et il blêmit à la perspective que sa préférence allât même à ce godemichet.

— Tu n'es pas… satisfaite, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il.

Elle rit et l'embrassa en lui caressant la joue.

— Bien sûr que si ! Mais on pourrait pimenter un peu notre intimité, non ?  
— Ça dépend avec quoi, grommela-t-il.  
— Je ne compte pas acheter des trucs extravagants, le tranquillisa-t-elle, amusée.  
— Mouais…

Sakura baissa légèrement la tête et lui lança un regard de chien battu, en ajoutant d'un ton déchirant :

— Tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir ?

Désarmé par le stratagème attendrissant de sa conjointe, il soupira et céda. Après tout, il lui devait bien ça. Elle était le soleil qui avait fait fondre la glace dans son cœur ; une partenaire de vie à jamais loyale, malgré ses absences répétées.

— D'accord.  
— Super ! s'exclama-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains.  
— Mais qu'il vienne plutôt à la maison. Il sera enchanté de te ramener son attirail, le connaissant.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Hors de question qu'on me voie entrer dans sa boutique. Je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne pour un dépravé. Je tiens à ma réputation.  
— Ta réputation ?

Elle se gaussa :

— Mon chéri, on t'a déjà pris pour un déserteur, un criminel, un assassin, cruel, froid, dénué de pitié, voire un fou. Alors, tu sais… un dépravé, ce n'est rien en comparaison.  
— Tu as l'art de choisir les mots pour rassurer les gens, toi, ironisa-t-il amèrement.

Elle rit à nouveau.

— Ino m'a dit qu'il existait une porte discrète à l'arrière de l'établissement, l'informa-t-elle. Et il paraît qu'il n'y a pas un chat à cette heure-ci.

Durant cinq minutes, il tenta de la convaincre d'inviter le marchand chez eux pour une vente à domicile, ou bien qu'elle se rendît seule dans le sexshop. En vain. Il finit par suivre son épouse en traînant les pieds.  
La deuxième entrée donnait sur une sombre impasse, à côté des poubelles. Voilà qui reflétait parfaitement l'image que Sasuke avait de ce commerce : un lieu sordide où le vieux pervers écoulait quelques-unes des pires inventions humaines, de véritables déchets autrement appelés sextoys.

— Nom d'une p'tite roubignole séchée ! s'exclama joyeusement l'Ancêtre derrière son comptoir, en découvrant l'identité de ses clients.

Le shinobi préféra garder le silence, pendant que sa moitié saluait le tenancier.

— Ça me fait foutrement plaisir de te revoir, gamin ! Et comment va le p'tit dernier, ma p'tite dame ? Il a six mois, maintenant, c'est ça ?  
— Oui, et il se porte bien, merci, répondit Sakura en souriant.  
— C'est que vous êtes très élégante ce soir, remarqua-t-il, en contemplant sa robe rouge en satin.

L'Uchiha observa le vendeur et sa compagne discuter de façon courtoise. Il ne rêvait pas : ces deux-là s'entendaient. Il eut du mal à le concevoir, mais se fit vite une raison. Dans un sens, ce n'était guère plus étonnant que l'envie de sa chère et tendre de se rendre ici. Il n'aurait pourtant pas envisagé cela possible une semaine auparavant.  
En attendant que la conversation s'achevât, il détailla l'intérieur de la boutique et fut agréablement surpris. Loin d'être glauque et sale, tel qu'il se l'était représenté, l'endroit était accueillant grâce à sa décoration glamour, dont le rose et le violet dominaient. Les posters publicitaires sur les murs étaient, eux-mêmes, chargés de sensualité.  
Le mobilier était chic, une douce musique d'ambiance inspirait à la confiance, et il flottait dans l'air comme une odeur de fraise Tagada. Le brun était déconcerté qu'un homme aussi rustre que le vieux pervers pût être le propriétaire de ce style de magasin. Le raffinement et le soin apportés à son agencement ne laissaient aucun doute quant à la clientèle ciblée : la gent féminine.

— Est-ce que vous avez un rayon lingerie ? s'enquit la kunoichi.  
— Bien sûr ! Au fond à gauche.  
— Tu viens avec moi, chéri ?  
— Non, je reste là.

L'ancien déserteur ne désirait pas que son ex-mentor forcé le vît lorgner sur quelques fines dentelles dont il raffolait. Le ricanement de celui-ci l'arracha à ses pensées.

— Alors ? On est finalement venu me rendre visite ? jubila-t-il.

À la manière dont l'homme le fixait, un sourire diabolique lui déformant presque le visage, Sasuke regretta immédiatement de s'être jeté dans la gueule du loup en se pliant au souhait de sa femme.

— Laisse-moi deviner, continua-t-il en plissant les yeux, vous avez refilé les gosses à mamie et c'est la première fois que vous êtes peinards depuis la naissance du p'tit, c'est ça ? Tu vas défoncer le plumard, ce soir, c'est sûr.  
— Ça ne vous concerne pas.  
— Oh ! Ça va, gamin. T'es tellement en rut que t'as le caleçon en train de cramer. Limite, tu cracherais le feu d'artifice à peine elle te ferait une gâterie ! Ça se voit à des kilomètres, affirma-t-il en riant. On me la fait pas : je repère direct le manque chez les autres.

L'Uchiha fut agacé par l'extrême lucidité de son vis-à-vis.

— Et tu crois que la p'tite dame s'est faite toute jolie pour des prunes ? demanda-t-il en sortant de derrière son comptoir. Nan, mon gars. T'as plus qu'intérêt à assurer ! Branle-toi avant, surtout. Ce serait con que tu lâches la sauce en deux secondes, s'amusa-t-il.

Non, décidément, Sasuke n'aimait absolument pas sa clairvoyance particulièrement excessive.

— D'ailleurs, j'ai plein d'accessoires qui lui plairont !  
— Vous ne voulez pas me ficher la paix ?  
— Impossible, petiot ! Je n'abandonne jamais mes initiés et je les guide sur le Droit Chemin de la Cochonceté jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, railla-t-il.  
— Oubliez-moi, rétorqua sèchement le ninja.  
— Nan. En plus, de tous mes disciples, tu es mon préféré, confia-t-il avec un grand sourire. Bref, bouge pas, je vais te ramener ce qu'il faut.

Il refusa l'offre, peine perdue : le commerçant partit faire sa cueillette dans les différents rayons.  
Il songeait au calvaire qui l'attendait, lorsque Sakura refit son apparition en tenant divers articles.

— Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, chéri ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle, en lui montrant un bustier en dentelle noire, orné de rubans roses. C'est mignon, non ?

Il rougit légèrement en imaginant sa moitié portant cette lingerie. Néanmoins, il voulut dissimuler son émoi dans un tel endroit et ravala son excitation en paraissant stoïque :

— Mmh…  
— Tiens-moi ça, dit-elle en lui donnant ses futurs achats.  
— Sakura… Je ne suis pas ton porteur, lui signala-t-il, gêné à l'idée qu'on le surprît avec ceci.  
— J'en ai pour cinq minutes. Je reviens.

Il craignit que l'Ancêtre lui fît une remarque scabreuse à son retour, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. La chance était sans doute de son côté. Tout du moins, l'espérait-il.  
L'homme ne prêta même pas attention à ce que le brun avait dans les mains, trop heureux d'essayer de lui faire acheter tout et n'importe quoi.

— Tiens, gamin ! La p'tite dame va adorer faire mumuse avec tout ce bazar, et toi aussi ! assura-t-il, en le forçant à prendre dans les bras plusieurs boîtes contenant des jouets sexuels. Je te fais un prix de gros.  
— Mais… Je ne suis pas une déchetterie !  
— Ne les fais pas tomber, hein ! précisa-t-il en ignorant superbement sa réplique. C'est fragile. Sinon, tu me les payes, cassés ou pas.  
— Vous avez un de ces culots, grogna l'Uchiha.  
— La frustration te fout en rogne, se gaussa-t-il. D'ailleurs, puisque t'es souvent obligé de te branler comme un couillon à cause de tes longues missions, j'ai un truc qui va améliorer ton cinq contre un.

Sur ces mots, le vendeur saisit sur une étagère ce qui semblait être une grosse lampe de poche, et l'agita fièrement sous le nez de Sasuke.

— Vous faites dans le camping, maintenant ? Ça ne marche plus assez bien vos machins pour obsédés ? lança-t-il, méprisant.

L'Ancêtre rit aux éclats.

— Mais non, ducon. Ça a l'air d'être une lampe-torche, c'est fait pour qu'on croie que c'en est une, mais ça n'en est pas une.

Le commerçant dévissa le couvercle de l'objet et le tendit à son client, afin d'avoir un aperçu de l'intérieur : l'embout était un orifice de couleur chair, imitation parfaite d'une vulve. L'ancien déserteur était sidéré. Comment son vis-à-vis pouvait-il penser que cela l'intéresserait ?  
Le coin d'une de ses paupières se mit à tressaillir de nervosité.

— Alors, tu piges ce que c'est, mon gars ?  
— Non, cracha-t-il.  
— Oh, putain ! C'que t'es lent à la détente, c'est pas croyable !

Déterminé, l'Ancêtre attrapa un godemichet-fouet dans un des rayons et l'enfonça dans le sexe féminin en latex.

— Et là, ça te parle mieux, gamin ? se moqua-t-il. C'est un vagin artificiel ! C'est mon article vedette ces temps-ci, se félicita-t-il. Fais-moi confiance, tu vas prendre un pied de dingue à te branler avec dans ta grotte. Presque aussi bon que lorsque tu mets kiki-dans-minou avec ta femme.  
— Vous êtes cinglé !

Soudain, la sonnerie du téléphone du magasin retentit.

— Faut que je réponde. Garde-moi ça au chaud, exigea l'homme soixantenaire, en déposant les deux sextoys emboîtés l'un dans l'autre sur la pile que portait déjà le brun.

Sasuke grommela de rage en voyant son ex-mentor disparaître. Il aurait volontiers jeté par terre les ordures que ce dernier lui avait conseillées, en les brûlant à coup d'Amaterasu dans le but de se défouler. Cependant, le vieux vicieux les lui ferait payer. Et il en était hors de question. Il prit son mal en patience.  
Son épouse lui devait une sacrée faveur, désormais, pour l'avoir traîné dans l'antre du pervers jusqu'à subir telle sorte d'embarras.  
En songeant à sa chère et tendre, il se rappela le charmant bustier qu'elle comptait acheter. Sa colère se dissipa lentement en contemplant celui-ci, dans sa main droite. Voilà un sous-vêtement qui lui siérait parfaitement. _Ouh là là… oui_, estima-t-il.  
Il leva la main afin de l'apprécier de plus près, ce qui provoqua un déséquilibre dans l'amas d'articles qu'il tenait, et fit tomber par terre le godemichet-fouet fiché dans le vagin artificiel. Les deux jouets sexuels roulèrent, roulèrent, roulèrent, et terminèrent leur course en se cognant contre les chaussures d'un nouveau client.  
C'était Kakashi.  
Il observa un Sasuke – terriblement décontenancé par sa présence – les bras chargés d'objets pour adultes et de lingerie, puis il jeta un coup d'œil aux sextoys à ses pieds. D'étonnement, il haussa un sourcil. Le précédent Hokage se doutait que son ex-élève arriverait un jour à se décoincer, toutefois, il avait sous-estimé son potentiel cochonceteux.

— Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez.  
— Je ne pense pas, Sasuke. Je constate.

Kakashi avait insisté sur la prononciation de ses deux derniers mots, faisant soupirer l'Uchiha de lassitude. Il était vraiment, _mais vraiment_, fatigué de se retrouver dans telle situation, dès que l'Ancêtre était dans les parages.

— Kakashi ! s'exclama le propriétaire de la boutique. Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir ! J'ai reçu le bouquin de cul que vous avez commandé.  
— Merci. Ah, Sasuke ! Je crois que tu as perdu ça, ajouta-t-il avec indifférence, en remettant le vagin artificiel et le godemichet-fouet sur la pile que l'ancien déserteur avait toujours dans les bras.

C'en fut trop pour le concerné. Il explosa :

— Ça suffit !

Il s'avança vers le tenancier et le força brutalement à reprendre ses marchandises. Puis, les mains libres, il annonça d'un ton agressif et menaçant :

— Je ne suis pas intéressé par vos immondices, et ne le serai jamais. Dorénavant, fichez-moi la paix ou je vous…

Il se tut subitement. Dans l'empressement de se débarrasser du tas de déchets, il avait également donné à l'Ancêtre la lingerie que sa compagne désirait. Ses yeux fixèrent le charmant bustier qu'elle avait choisi.  
Un dilemme atroce se posa alors à lui : garder sa dignité devant les deux spectateurs, ou perdre définitivement sa crédibilité afin de privilégier un moment d'extase quand Sakura revêtirait ce délicieux sous-vêtement. Il ravala sa fierté et préféra s'asseoir sur sa crédibilité. Au point où il en était, de toute façon… Il se renfrogna et récupéra méthodiquement l'ensemble de la lingerie fine coincée entre les boîtes, les joues rouges de gêne et d'énervement.

— Pas intéressé, hein ? se moqua le vendeur.

Celui-ci abandonna le reste de son attirail sur son comptoir en s'amusant du trouble de l'éternel malchanceux, et alla chercher le livre pour son autre client.

— Chéri ! Regarde ce que j'ai encore déniché ! se félicita Sakura, en accourant vers son conjoint.

N'ayant pas remarqué la présence de Kakashi et ayant croisé l'Ancêtre qui s'éloignait au fond du magasin, elle se crut seule avec lui et continua gaiement en lui exposant ses trouvailles :

— Des porte-jarretelles, des bas comme tu adores, et les sous-vêtements en dentelle dont tu raffoles ! Il y a tout ce que tu préfères ici ! Plus besoin de les commander sur catalogue. Je sens que tu vas aimer me câliner ce soir. Tu pourras même utiliser les menottes, si tu veux, roucoula-t-elle enfin.  
— Sa-Sakura, balbutia son mari, paupières closes et la mine déconfite.  
— Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
— Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

En se retournant, elle réalisa que l'ex-Hokage était là, et mit la main sur sa bouche de surprise. Elle bafouilla :

— Maître ! Je… ne vous avais pas vu.

Elle lâcha ensuite un rire embarrassé, tandis que Sasuke décelait – sans l'ombre d'un doute – la réaction de Kakashi à son sujet, bien caché derrière son masque : il se foutait de sa gueule.  
Sasuke le savait et digérait assez mal d'avoir perdu sa crédibilité, sa dignité, et sa réputation de mâle froid et réservé, le tout en quelques minutes. Voilà qu'il passerait désormais pour un menteur, chaud lapin, grand amateur non assumé de lingerie, et ayant un penchant pervers au point de menotter sa femme pendant l'acte. La situation ne pouvait pas être pire, selon lui.

— J'ai ton bouquin, Kakashi.

L'Uchiha profita du retour du vendeur pour enjoindre sa partenaire à quitter les lieux. Arrivés à la caisse, l'Ancêtre leur dit d'un ton joyeux :

— Oh ! Ma p'tite dame ! Regardez tout ce que vot' mari a choisi pour vous, l'informa-t-il en désignant la pile de jouets sur son comptoir, qu'il avait tenté de faire acheter à Sasuke.

Elle pouffa et répondit qu'elle n'en croyait rien, ayant eu toutes les difficultés du monde à l'emmener dans la boutique ; son compagnon n'appréciant pas ce genre de choses, précisa-t-elle. Il lui proposa néanmoins d'y jeter un coup d'œil, au cas où un objet lui conviendrait, ce qu'elle fit discrètement.  
Sasuke pensait être bientôt tiré d'affaire, lorsque le tenancier lui demanda :

— J'ai failli oublier ! T'as ta carte de fidélité, gamin ? Mes bons clients ont droit à une remise, déclara-t-il avec un sourire à nouveau diabolique.

Sakura fut interloquée. Elle se tourna vers son cher et tendre, plissa les yeux d'un air suspicieux, et murmura :

— La carte de fidélité… hein ?

Le brun ferma les paupières et soupira, tête basse, dépité.

oOo

Sasuke sirotait une coupe de vin pétillant avec Sakura, assis sur leur canapé. Son calvaire en début de soirée était enfin terminé.  
De retour chez eux, il avait bien essayé de suivre le conseil de l'Ancêtre et avait pris une douche, en prétextant la désagréable moiteur et chaleur en cette saison, afin d'en profiter pour se masturber. Il avait toutefois abandonné l'idée, ayant failli se faire surprendre par son épouse en plein onanisme dans la baignoire, quand elle lui avait amené du linge propre. Dans la précipitation, il avait tiré le rideau à douche et s'était ratatiné, ne saisissant pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, trop embrumé par la jouissance imminente et le bruit du jet d'eau. Il avait répondu au hasard par un « oui », ce qui avait semblé contenter celle-ci.  
Sa petite séance en solitaire ainsi avortée, il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps lors du premier round. Peu importait, car il ne comptait certainement pas s'arrêter à une unique, minuscule, partie de jambes en l'air. Que nenni. Il prolongerait leurs réjouissances jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rien lever du tout.  
Très inspiré, il avait déjà imaginé le scénario de leurs ébats : il entamerait les préliminaires par un cunnilingus et espérait lui offrir un orgasme dont elle se souviendrait. Puis il lui ferait l'amour partout, sauf dans leur lit, toute la nuit, en la dévorant des yeux.  
Il adorait la dévisager lorsqu'elle prenait du plaisir. Il chérissait chaque seconde où il pouvait contempler sa félicité sexuelle, telle une satisfaction personnelle de savoir que, malgré ses longues absences, elle était toujours extrêmement réceptive à ses gestes, à ses douceurs. Il imprimait dans sa mémoire ces moments et y repensait avec joie durant ses missions, et ses nombreux cinq contre un.  
Malheureusement pour notre ami, son programme cochonceteux finement établi ne se déroulerait pas comme prévu.  
Il s'adossa confortablement contre le canapé et entendit Sakura pousser un faible « oh ! », en se redressant légèrement.

— Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.  
— Oui… C'est très bien.

Sasuke trouva sa réponse un peu étrange, mais il ne s'y attarda pas en sentant sa femme se presser contre lui. Il l'étreignit et se relaxa en appréciant les caresses de sa partenaire sur sa cuisse, à travers son pantalon gris. Elle paraissait déjà disposée aux galipettes.  
Tout d'abord fier de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, il devina cependant très vite qu'elle était un peu trop _instantanément_ disposée. Il n'avait encore rien commencé. Et ses doutes se confirmèrent en constatant qu'elle s'agitait, que ses joues s'empourpraient et que sa respiration s'accélérait.  
La kunoichi rejeta subitement la tête en arrière, enfonça ses ongles dans sa cuisse et gémit. Puis, lentement, elle se décontracta et soupira, comblée. L'ancien déserteur la regarda, stupéfait.  
Elle avait joui. Là, comme ça. Toute seule. Sans les mains. Et sans lui.

— C'est bon… tu peux arrêter, chuchota-t-elle avec langueur.  
— Mais… Je n'ai rien fait, souffla-t-il, les yeux ronds d'incompréhension.

Elle rit.

— Ne me dis pas que tu l'as actionné par hasard ? Je t'ai dit dans la salle de bain que j'avais mis la télécommande dans ta poche arrière, précisa-t-elle en souriant.

Le brun fouilla séance tenante dans la poche indiquée et en ressortit ledit objet.

— Qu'est-ce que…, murmura-t-il, en appuyant sur le plus gros bouton de l'appareil.

Sa compagne sursauta en poussant un petit cri de surprise, tandis qu'il percevait clairement le son de quelque chose qui vibrait. Il fixa le bas-ventre de celle-ci et écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'elle avait un sextoy dans la culotte. Sakura le pria de l'éteindre, son clitoris étant plus sensible après l'orgasme, et, face à son inaction, s'empara de la télécommande pour s'en occuper elle-même. Elle s'esclaffa en découvrant le visage confus de son mari. Il n'avait pas remarqué son achat chez le marchand un peu plus tôt : un stimulateur clitoridien, contrôlable à distance. La kunoichi déposa un baiser consolateur sur la joue de son époux, puis elle partit dans la salle d'eau ôter et laver le vibromasseur.

L'Uchiha était perplexe. Il n'appréciait pas de s'être fait voler la vedette par un des articles du vieux pervers. _Il trouve toujours le moyen de m'emmerder celui-là, même quand il n'est pas là,_ pensa-t-il. D'un autre côté, il devait admettre qu'assister à l'extase de sa femme l'avait excité tel un jouvenceau. Il avait réellement envie de lui sauter dessus maintenant. Mais il ne tiendrait guère plus longtemps que la nuit de son dépucelage dans ces conditions. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu terminer son affaire sous la douche… _Tant pis !_ se dit-il. Il éjaculerait en moins d'une minute et serait embarrassé. Ou peut-être serait-elle flattée de lui faire cet effet ?  
Prêt à assumer une performance peu glorieuse, il se leva et rejoignit sa moitié. Elle avait fini de rincer l'accessoire sous l'eau courante et le rangeait dans sa trousse de toilette, avec la télécommande. Il fut rassuré en le discernant : le jouet, d'une apparence fine et esthétique, ne ressemblait en rien à la monstruosité qu'était le Rabbitator. Et heureusement, car il ne l'aurait pas supporté.  
Le shinobi l'observa se recoiffer devant le miroir, au-dessus du lavabo, et fut considérablement émoustillé à l'idée de contempler leur reflet durant l'acte. Il se dirigea vers elle, l'enlaça, et embrassa sa nuque en baissant les bretelles de sa robe.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? ronronna-t-elle, comme il la déshabillait.

Une fois entièrement nue, il effleura son bassin et remonta jusqu'à ses seins, qu'il caressa avec passion. Il fit par la suite glisser ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, afin de lui indiquer sans un mot de s'incliner. Elle prit appui sur les rebords de l'évier et lui présenta ses fesses en se cambrant au maximum, tandis qu'il déboutonnait son pantalon.  
Il la fit sienne en douceur, entrant et sortant pour s'enfoncer davantage, puis il posa une main sur l'épaule de sa partenaire et l'autre sur sa hanche. Il lui arracha alors un soupir en s'immisçant complètement, et débuta ses va-et-vient.  
Elle ouvrit la bouche en forme de « o », lorsqu'il accéléra le rythme de ses pénétrations. Elle se pencha en avant, presque tremblante, pendant que le plaisir de sentir la vigueur de ses coups de reins l'envahissait.  
Le brun lui releva tendrement la tête, désireux de jouir en regardant dans la glace le visage de sa bien-aimée marqué par la volupté. Elle était si belle, dans ces moments-là. Il haleta. L'orgasme le coupa de la réalité, et il éjacula par saccades en elle. Il reprit finalement son souffle en se blottissant dans son dos.

— Déjà ? chuchota-t-elle, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Il lâcha un petit rire gêné et la serra dans ses bras, tout en lui promettant dans un murmure qu'il n'en resterait pas là.

oOo

Kakashi remerciait le patron d'une taverne et s'excusait du bruit provoqué par l'ivresse des deux personnes qui l'avaient accompagné. En effet, l'Ancêtre lui avait proposé d'aller boire un verre, à la fermeture de son magasin, en s'arrêtant récupérer Naruto à son bureau chemin faisant. Sans difficulté, l'Ancêtre avait réussi à soûler un Hokage fatigué par sa longue journée de travail. Ils avaient chanté durant une heure à table, une bière à la main, et continuaient en ce moment même, dans la rue, avec divers clients tout aussi éméchés.  
En les rejoignant dehors, il s'étonna de l'absence soudaine de son ex-élève.

— Ah ! s'exclama le marchand de sextoys. Il est parti chez l'autre gamin, son copain, pour lui faire une _bouleversante_ déclaration d'amitié, précisa-t-il en s'esclaffant.

Sachant que Sasuke profitait d'une soirée en amoureux avec son épouse, Kakashi s'inquiéta de l'accueil qui lui serait réservé, s'il parvenait à tituber jusque là-bas. Il courut immédiatement l'en empêcher.  
De son côté, le concerné arrivait à la demeure des Uchiha d'un pas guilleret, un sourire béat collé à la figure. Grisé par l'alcool, il se sentait empli d'un amour qu'il souhaitait communiquer à la planète entière, à commencer par ses chers camarades de la Team 7.  
Il s'introduisit dans le jardin de leur maison, guidé par des intentions louables, et fut attiré par une fenêtre éclairée. Il y jeta un œil et, malgré l'épaisseur des rideaux, distingua une situation peu ordinaire : Sasuke, en caleçon, était menotté aux barreaux de son propre lit, tête basse, tel un prisonnier attendant son supplice.  
L'heure était grave, estima-t-il. Abruti par des litres de bière, il se persuada à tort que son ancien équipier était séquestré, sans même trouver étrange que ce ninja de renom pût se laisser capturer aussi facilement.  
Transporté par la volonté de l'aider, il défonça la porte d'entrée et surgit dans la chambre en braillant qu'il était venu le sauver, tel le preux chevalier délivrant sa princesse.  
Mais sa fierté se fit la malle en découvrant une Sakura en lingerie à quatre pattes au-dessus de son mari – le couple s'apprêtant à jouer à saute-mouton, version cochonne. Il réalisa avec effroi son idiotie, tandis que ses amis le fixaient en écarquillant les yeux, bouche bée ; estomaqués.

— Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? s'égosilla la kunoichi, en sautant de la couche pour attraper son peignoir.  
— Je… Nan mais, je…, bafouilla l'intéressé.

Il blêmit en la voyant rougir de colère, les poings serrés, et fut subitement pris de nausées. Sa fin était proche, en conclut-il, comme elle se dirigeait vers lui, déterminée à lui infliger une correction. Elle fut cependant stoppée net dans sa lancée, lorsqu'il vomit sans préavis sur son peignoir entrouvert. Adieu, joli bustier en dentelle noire et rubans roses tout neuf.  
L'Uchiha n'en revenait pas d'assister à ce genre de scène. Il nageait en plein mauvais rêve. Et ce cauchemar devint un calvaire quand il entendit la voix de Kakashi, qui accourait :

— Désolé ! Désolé ! Naruto est ivre ! Je…

L'homme s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce et se tut sur-le-champ. Il dut retenir un fou rire en observant Sasuke attaché à son lit, presque nu, le visage décomposé par l'humiliation. Néanmoins, l'envie de rigoler le quitta en constatant que le vénérable Hokage avait rendu une partie de sa consommation d'alcool sur son ex-équipière. _Elle va le massacrer_, songea-t-il. Et voilà maintenant qu'il s'agrippait misérablement aux épaules de celle-ci, en se lamentant de son état nauséeux.  
Sans cligner des paupières, Sakura resta immobile quelques instants, toujours sous le choc de s'être fait vomir dessus. Puis elle reprit ses esprits à l'écoute des plaintes du blond.  
Elle secoua la tête et l'empoigna fermement par le col de son habit.

— Na-ru-to ! cracha-t-elle, d'un ton diablement menaçant.

Deux tours de piste et un vol plané plus tard, elle l'envoya s'encastrer dans un pan du mur de la chambre, donnant sur l'extérieur, qui s'effrita et s'écroula.

— C'est pas vrai…, souffla le brun.

Dépité par la tournure de sa soirée et par le fait de voir sa compagne manquer de détruire leur maison, encore une fois, il lâcha un profond soupir de lassitude.  
Il regarda Kakashi, qui regardait une Sakura en furie, qui, elle, assassinait du regard sa victime à terre en train de râler d'agonie. Son ancien maître eut alors la sagesse de s'éclipser et d'emmener avec lui l'Uzumaki, en le traînant par un pied derrière lui.

oOo

Monsieur et Madame Uchiha étaient couchés sur le canapé-lit de leur salon. Ils avaient opté pour cette solution, après avoir remplacé leur porte d'entrée et bouché le trou dans leur chambre avec des planches en bois, en guise de réparation temporaire. Ils s'en occuperaient et feraient le ménage le lendemain.  
À la suite de la performance de l'Hokage, Madame Uchiha avait pris une bonne douche et enfilé une nuisette. Néanmoins, ne s'étant pas calmée, elle ne répondait pas vraiment aux avances amoureuses de son conjoint.  
Monsieur Uchiha était déçu. Car même si l'ensemble de leur soirée avait été une apocalypse, il avait eu l'espoir – vraisemblablement fou – de terminer cette mésaventure en faisant à sa femme un câlinou. Et peut-être aurait-elle été ainsi motivée pour du « plus si affinités » ?

— Chéri, je ne suis pas d'humeur, là.  
— Moi aussi, j'ai perdu ma dignité ce soir, tu sais ? lui rappela-t-il.  
— Toi, on ne t'a pas vomi dessus.  
— Non, mais on m'a surpris menotté à un lit presque à poil. Et j'ai bien remarqué que Kakashi avait eu du mal à ne pas se marrer.

En y repensant, Sakura éclata de rire et se détendit. Elle alluma la lampe de la table basse, qu'ils avaient disposée sur le côté, et se tourna vers son époux. Elle sourit en voyant le désir que ses yeux exprimaient, et effleura sa joue. Il serait effectivement dommage d'abandonner l'idée de _s'amuser_. Elle lui lança une œillade coquine et l'amena à venir sur elle.

Sasuke échangea un langoureux baiser avec elle et la déshabilla, avant de masser tendrement sa poitrine. Puis il embrassa son corps en descendant lentement vers son pubis. Il s'appliqua ensuite à lui faire un cunnilingus, pendant qu'elle passait une main dans ses cheveux bruns, en vue de lui témoigner son contentement. Il continua cette douceur jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui chuchotât lascivement de lui faire l'amour. Il retira son caleçon et remonta à hauteur de son visage, tandis qu'elle l'accueillait entre ses cuisses.  
La kunoichi guida sa verge à l'entrée de son sexe et posa les mains sur les fesses de son mari, en les pressant, afin de l'inciter à la pénétrer. Elle ferma les paupières comme il se glissait totalement en elle, et apprécia les soupirs de satisfaction de son compagnon.  
L'homme sentit alors sa partenaire lui faire signe de se redresser, en repoussant délicatement son torse. Elle cherchait à caresser son clitoris. Il s'agenouilla donc, la laissant libre de se masturber avec plus de facilité, et accentua ses retours en elle pour augmenter son plaisir. Il ne tarda pas à percevoir son vagin se resserrer autour de son pénis ; il accéléra ses va-et-vient. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et jouit.

L'Uchiha diminua ses mouvements, prolongeant ainsi son orgasme, et les stoppa. Il l'embrassa à nouveau et lui susurra de s'allonger sur le ventre, ce que Sakura fit en tremblant, encore sous les effets de son ravissement. Il plaça un coussin sous les hanches de sa moitié, de manière à relever son bassin, et s'immisça derechef en elle.  
En appui sur ses bras tendus, il s'enfonça en elle avec fougue, fit claquer sa peau contre la sienne. Elle serra les draps dans ses mains, et il l'entendit pousser des petits cris qui l'excitèrent davantage. Il haleta. Elle se cambra, lui permettant d'approfondir ses pénétrations. Il poursuivit la cadence de ses coups de reins quelques instants, et jouit à son tour. Il gémit longuement, et s'étendit avec précaution sur elle en l'enlaçant.  
Le couple s'endormit enfin dans une étreinte sensuelle, en ayant à l'esprit de recommencer à leur réveil.

_Fin._


End file.
